Life Goes On
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Sequel to "Rock-a-Bye." Michaela and Sully adjust to life with newborns while jealousy gets the better of one of the children. Meanwhile, Holly struggles with difficulties following finding her daughter.
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E. This is the sequel to "Rock-a-Bye."

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

Holly's eyes couldn't move from the child standing only a few feet away from her. The little girl looked frightened, but once she realized who the woman in front of her was, she looked around at everyone else. Her eyes came back to Holly's. She noticed that the woman was crying.

Ten long years. It had been ten painfully long years since Holly had seen this little girl, and here she was.

"Did ya say somethin'?" Horace asked after Holly uttered her daughter's name. Holly couldn't speak. She was at a loss for words, and she thought that if she made a move or batted an eye, she would wake from this dream. "Holly?" Nobody else had witnessed this private reunion, but everyone looked when Mary jumped off of the wagon and ran to Holly. She clung to the young woman's skirt and began to sob. Holly gasped and her hands immediately went to stroke the sobbing child's back.

"Well, Miss Tucker," Reverend Johnson said softly, "this young lady seems to have taken a liking to you. Come along dear." He went to pull the child away from Holly.

"No!" Holly exclaimed. The townsfolk were taken aback. "Let me take her."

"If you want her, you are more than welcome to have her, but are you sure you want to take on this responsibility?" Holly knelt down and the little girl cried and looked into Holly's eyes.

"Mary?" Holly whispered, leaning her forehead against the small child's. The little girl nodded.

"What's she sayin'?" came a whisper from the crowd. Holly smiled and stood up, picking the child up into her arms.

"Reverend Johnson, you don't have to look for a home for this child. She already has one." Horace looked at Holly with a dumbfounded expression upon his face. Holly walked off with the little girl while the rest of the townsfolk stared after her, including Horace.

"Mary, I can't believe it's you," Holly whispered as she walked with the child in her arms.

"Is it really you, mama? You're the lady from my locket?"

"Yes sweetheart," Holly whispered. "It's me. I gave that to you on the night you were born." The little girl wrapped her arms around Holly's neck and held her tightly. Holly was crying now, and she couldn't believe the miracle that God had given her. She had a little girl, and even though she had been separated from that child, God had brought her back to her. It only went to prove that Holly's father never should have separated them.

Horace rushed after Holly.

"Holly! Are ya sure ya wanna be doin' this?" Horace asked slowly as he looked at the colored child she was carrying.

"You don't understand, Horace," Holly sobbed.

"Help me understand, then." Holly swallowed hard and looked into his eyes.

"I'll explain it all to you later." She gently let the little girl down but kept a gentle hold on her hand. The little girl was drying her tears on the sleeves of her dress.

"Please explain it to me now," Horace replied. "I know you're a good person and all, wantin' to take in a child, but are ya sure this is the . . ."

"Don't go there, Horace!" Holly exclaimed. She walked into the telegraph office with the little girl. Horace walked in behind her and closed the door.

"Holly, what's goin' on?"

"She's my daughter."

"What?" Horace asked, furrowing his brows. Holly took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Her name is Mary. She's my daughter, and I haven't seen her since the night she was born."

"What?" Horace asked quickly. He glanced down at little Mary. Mary ran to hide in the other room.

"Mary! Wait!" Holly exclaimed. She rushed to find her daughter, and Horace rushed after her. "Mary, sweetheart, please . . ." Mary was trying desperately to open the back door. Holly scooped her up into her arms and held her close.

"Don't give me away," Mary cried.

"Shh," Holly soothed, her heart breaking at her little girl's words. "You're not goin' anywhere."

"She's your daughter? How's that possible?" Holly sat down and Horace slowly sat down across from her.

"Her father was a slave on my father's plantation. He and I fell in love and nine months later, she was born. My father sold her against my wishes." The little girl tightened her hold on Holly, and Horace watched the way Holly cared for her. She was very maternal, and he began to wonder if perhaps this really was her little girl. The little girl seemed very attached to Holly, and they had only met a few minutes ago.

"You're tellin' the truth, aren't ya?" Horace asked, removing his hat and scratching his head. Holly nodded with tears in her eyes, and she seemed to pull the little girl closer, not wanting to lose her again.

"I'll leave you alone now, Horace. I'll understand if you want to stop courting me." Holly stood with Mary in her arms. The little girl was still shaking and crying. She knew that she loved Horace, but she couldn't lose her daughter again because the man she loved didn't think it was right for her to raise a child that was half-colored. Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions. Maybe he was just confused and bewildered by this new information. She couldn't handle standing in front of him, watching him stare at her and her child. She shook her head and cleared her throat, gently patting her daughter's back. "It's all right, my love. You're safe now." She started for the door, and Horace wasn't sure what to think. He did know that he didn't want to lose another woman whom he cared for. He loved Holly, and he couldn't lose her over this.

"Holly, wait."

The sun shone down on the new family as they rode along the countryside in the wagon. Sully was holding onto the reins while his wife sat in the front of the wagon with newborns Daniel and Connor in her arms.

Both of the new parents were in complete and utter astonishment because of the day's events. They were completely beside themselves and in love with their new bundles of joy. Sully couldn't believe that he had been blessed with such a wonderful wife, and that the delivery of their sons had gone smoothly and nobody had been sick or worse. Things were just as wonderful for Michaela, who couldn't she had actually experienced the miracle of birth. She had delivered so many babies in her career as a doctor, but she never knew until now what it was like to hold a life in your arms for the first time after carrying it around inside for nine months. She felt as if she were on cloud nine, because she had gotten to experience that twice, and it was wonderful despite all of the pain.

Sully had stopped the horses at one point to allow Michaela to properly feed the twins their first meals. He held Daniel while she fed Connor, and they traded babies once Connor seemed to be happy and full. Once Michaela and the boys adjusted to the new task of breastfeeding, the meal was finished in record time so the family could carry on back toward home.

"Should we stop in town first, or go to the homestead?" Sully asked after awhile of silence. He looked at his perfect little sons who were both bundled up inside of his coat. He looked up at Michaela who sucked in a deep breath.

"It's getting late. We should go to the homestead. I'm getting rather tired, and I'm sure the boys are too. We can go into town in the morning." Michaela yawned and pulled her children closer. Connor and Daniel were good sleepers, but Michaela was sure that they were sleeping so they could be awake all night.

Sully turned down the road toward the homestead, and they were both relieved when they saw the roof of the barn.

"We're almost home, boys," Sully said proudly to his sleeping sons. Sully pulled the wagon around the bend and parked it in front of the house. They were surprised when nobody came rushing out to greet them. Sully took the bundled up boys into his arms. He put them down into the back of the wagon before he helped Michaela out. Michaela picked up Connor and Daniel, smiling with contentment. She was glad to finally be home!

"Welcome home boys," Michaela said softly. Sully opened the front door and let Michaela walk in first. She stepped into the house, and was surprised when the only sound was that of Wolf and Pup's whining to be let out. The two wolves rushed outside. Michaela looked at Sully and smiled.

"I guess we're home alone. Apparently our surprise will have to wait until later. Why don't we go put these boys into some clothes and let them get some sleep in their cradles?"

"Sounds like a plan. I want you to get to bed though," Sully suggested. "You've had a big day."

"I'd like to start taking my dresses in."

"Well, as long as you're relaxin', I don't see no harm in it. Sully and Michaela walked upstairs with the boys. Michaela took it extra slow due to the fact that she had just given birth to two children. They placed the children down on their bed.

"Alright, how are we going to tell them apart?" Sully asked.

"Well, they're identical, so it's going to be difficult, but Daniel has the tiny birthmark on the bottom of his foot." Sully smiled and looked at Daniel's little foot. He compared it to Connor's and laughed.

"You're right." Michaela walked over to a drawer and pulled out two diapers and two sleepers. She handed one diaper to Sully, along with the pins, and she started to put Connor's on. Sully felt a bit embarrassed because he'd never changed a diaper before.

"Just watch me." Sully followed Michaela's lead, and soon, he had the diaper on his son like an old pro. The boys were dressed, Daniel wearing a white sleeping gown while Connor's was pale blue. Michaela put pairs of booties on both of them, blue on Connor and white on Daniel.

"Just remember than Connor is in blue," Michaela said with a smile. Sully kissed Michaela softly. "Thank you for giving me our boys, Sully."

"You're a good ma, Michaela."

"And you're a good pa." They embraced one another until Connor began to fuss. Michaela picked him up and Sully watched her rock him back and forth. He loved how she doted on the children already and they were only hours old. She had this natural talent at motherhood, and Sully could see it as plain as day.

"I'll be right back," Sully said softly. He picked up the two cradles and took them downstairs. He put the cradles in front of the fireplace, between the two wing-backed chairs. He started a fire in the fireplace, because now that it was September, the evenings grew cold early.

When Sully re-joined Michaela in their bedroom, he found that she had changed her clothes and then wrapped both boys in two beautiful white baby blankets which she herself had knitted during the pregnancy.

"Will you take Connor?" she asked. "Let's take our boys downstairs."

"Alright," Sully replied with a smile. "I put the cradles downstairs so we can watch them sleep." Michaela was holding onto her sewing bag, which she had stuffed with some of her dresses to take in. They started down the stairs with their new children in town, and placed them down in their cradles.

"Look at them, Sully. They're perfect."

"Just like I expected," Sully whispered, pulling his wife into his arms. Michaela wrapped her arms around Sully's neck.

"We had better enjoy this quiet," Michaela whispered. "Because this house is never going to be quiet again." Sully pulled Michaela close and was careful with her, knowing she had to be incredibly sore.

"How do you feel?  
"Wonderful," she whispered with a heavy sigh and a smile. Sully noticed something on the mantle. He pulled a note off of it. "What is it?"

"It's from your ma. She and the kids went into town to have dinner with your pa since we weren't back before lunch like you promised. She also said that if we aren't home by the time they get here, she's going to send out a search part." Michaela chuckled.

"Oh mother." She shook her head and Sully crumpled the note up and threw it into the fire.

"Boy is she in for a surprise when she gets here, huh?"

"I think everyone will be." Michaela let out a yawn, and Sully kissed her forehead.

"Why don't ya go upstairs to bed?"

"I don't want to leave the boys."

"I'll bring the boys up," Sully promised. He gave Michaela a loving kiss and rubbed her back a little.

"Alright," she finally decided. "I'll go lie down." Michaela slowly started up the stairs, and Sully carried the boys up in their cradles one by one. As soon as he had them safely upstairs, he stared a fire in the fireplace and helped Michaela get under the covers. "I'm not helpless, Sully."

"I know, but you just gave birth to my children. The least I can do is make sure you're comfortable. He gave Michaela a kiss and pulled the covers over her. Then, he brought Connor and Daniel over and placed them in her arms one at a time. He kissed the both of them and Michaela again before he left them to nap in privacy.

Sully started downstairs to fix something for the two of them to eat for dinner when he heard a wagon approaching. He smiled and walked over to the door. He opened it up to find Josef, Elizabeth, Matthew, Colleen, and Brian piling out.

"Sully!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We were dreadfully worried!"

"Don't worry. Everything's fine," Sully promised. Elizabeth handed him a basket.

"Here are some leftovers from Grace's."

"Thanks," Sully replied, putting the basket aside on the dinner table. Josef and the children walked into the house.

"Where is Michaela?" Elizabeth wondered.

"They're upstairs napping."

"They?" Colleen asked slowly. Sully smiled with pride and cleared his throat.

"She went into labor while we were out in the woods. She's napping now."

"Oh my gosh!" Colleen exclaimed.

"The baby's here?!" Matthew asked.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Brian asked hopefully. Sully laughed.

"Why don't ya come upstairs and find out?" Sully led the children upstairs and Elizabeth and Josef stared at each other with wide-open mouths before they picked up the rear and followed the family upstairs.

Michaela hadn't fallen asleep yet, and she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She pulled the twins close and they continued to sleep in her arms. Sully opened the door and poked his head in.

"You ready for visitors?"

"Did you tell them?"

"We've still got that surprise," he said with a wink. Michaela grinned and sat up in bed. She leaned against the headboard and situated the newborn boys in her arms. Sully came in to sit on the edge of the bed beside his wife. A moment later, the children, Elizabeth, and Josef made their way into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Colleen exclaimed, seeing that her mother was holding not one but two babies. "Twins!"

"Two?!" Brian asked.

"Didn't ya know?" Matthew asked.

"Michaela!" Elizabeth exclaimed, sitting down at her daughter's side. "They're beautiful!"

"Thank you mother," Michaela replied softly.

"Mike, you're a doctor! You didn't know you were having twins?" Michael and Sully snuck each other knowing glances.

"Actually," Sully began, "we've known for months now. We heard two heartbeats, but we wanted to keep it a secret."  
"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Elizabeth asked, standing up.

"We thought it would be a wonderful surprise for everyone," Michaela replied.

"Surprise is right," Matthew laughed.

"I hope nobody's terribly upset that we didn't tell anyone," Michaela said with a smile. "We wanted it to be a little secret."

"They're beautiful, ma," Colleen said with a grin. "I'm not mad."

"Me either," Brian replied.

"Neither am I," Matthew said with a laugh. "Just surprised is all."

"So are they boys or girls?" Colleen asked. Michaela grinned and looked at Sully. Sully pointed out the children.

"Kids, your ma and I'd like ya to meet Daniel Josef Sully and Connor Michael Cooper Sully."

"Two boys?!" Brian asked. "I have two little brothers?"

"That's right," Sully replied with a proud smile.

"You're still gonna have more, right? I'm glad I have two more brothers, but I want a sister too!" Colleen explained. Michaela laughed. "Can I hold on?"

"Of course," Michaela replied. Colleen took little Daniel into her arms. Matthew picked up little Connor."

"Why'd ya give him Cooper as a middle name?" Matthew asked

"In honor of your real mother," Michaela replied with a smile. The children all grinned and looked at their new little brothers.

"I wanna hold one," Brian said. "Ma? Why didn't ya have three?" Everyone began to laugh.

"Come along. I want to give your mother a proper examination," Josef said quickly. "I want to make sure that she and your little brothers are in tip-top condition."

"Father, that isn't necessary," Michaela began.

"Of course it is," Josef replied. "Come along, children." The children handed the twins back to Sully, and he put them down in their cradles. Everyone left the room so Josef could give the new mother and babies a proper examination. The children were full of questions, and Sully promised that they would all be answered in the morning after he and Michaela had some time to rest.

As they were starting to walk down the stairs, Elizabeth touched Sully's arm. Sully turned to her as they stood at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Why did you lie?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm very happy and very surprised that I have two new grandsons, but what worries me is the fact that the two of you went out into the middle of the woods, knowing Michaela was carrying twins, and you ended up delivering them out there."

"Elizabeth, everything went fine. We really didn't think it was going to happen today."

"But it did! My daughter could have died out there!"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry we worried ya, but we didn't think it was gonna happen. I was never so scared in my whole life, but when I saw my boys for the first time, I knew that everything was okay. They're fine and so is Michaela."

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her."

"I ain't gonna let that happen. I love your daughter. I'd never hurt her. I'm gonna take care of her as long as she needs me to, and I ain't ever gonna risk losin' her. I can't take that risk." Elizabeth knew Sully was sincere. She gave her son-in-law a hug.

"Thank you for delivering my grandsons safely. Thank you for taking care of my little girl."

"I'll always take care of 'em," Sully replied, "even though Michaela can take care of herself."

"That's very true," Elizabeth said with a laugh. Josef walked out of the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Mike and the boys are fine," he said. "They're very healthy and just need a little rest. Elizabeth, she's asking for you." Elizabeth nodded and went to join her daughter and grandsons.

"Son, I'm proud of ya," Josef said with a smile. "You did an excellent job today."

"I just did what Michaela told me to do."

"Well, she's very lucky that you were there." Josef and Sully started down the stairs.

Elizabeth shut the door to her daughter's room and smiled when she saw her daughter resting comfortably. She looked over to see the boys sleeping in their cradles.

"I'm proud of you, Michaela." Elizabeth sat down in a chair next to her daughter's bed.

"That was the most terrifying experience of my entire life," Michaela admitted. "But it was also the most wonderful."

"I'm so happy for you and Sully. You have two beautiful sons, and they're healthy and happy."

"Thank you for helping out around the house," Michaela said softly. "I really appreciate all that you've done for me."

"It was the least I could do. You were the one bringing my grandchildren into the world. I know I was always hounding you to get married and have children. I'm so glad you found the right man and have given me the most wonderful grandchildren. Not only do I have four new grandsons and a granddaughter." Michaela smiled when her mother acknowledged Matthew, Colleen, and Brian.

"Thank you," Michaela whispered.

"You get some rest, my dear," Elizabeth urged. "You've had a busy day."

"Will you send Sully and the children in?"

"Of course," Elizabeth replied. She left the room, and a few minutes later, the children and Sully walked in.

"We have gifts for the babies," Brian said with a smile.

"That's very nice," Michaela said with tears in her eyes. Sully picked up Connor and handed him to Michaela. He then picked up Daniel and joined Michaela on the bed. Brian handed one dream catcher to Sully and one to Michaela.

"You already knew I was makin' these, but I thought the babies might like 'em. Now they'll be safe when they sleep."

"Thank you Brian. That was very thoughtful," Michaela said softly. Brian gave his brother's a kiss on top of their heads and gave Michaela a kiss on the cheek.

"I ordered lots of diapers and blankets," Colleen said, handing Sully a large package.

"I figured they'd come in handy."

"Yes, thank you," Michaela laughed.

"I also made a few small blankets." She handed the beautifully knitted blankets to Michaela.

"They're beautiful!" Michaela exclaimed softly. She rubbed a corner of the blanket on Connor's cheek and he cooed in his sleep.

"And I didn't know what to get," Matthew confessed, "but I finally decided that you'd need somethin' to keep the baby in when ya go back to work at the clinic. I ordered a cradle for the clinic, but I think it's big enough to fit both of 'em."

"Oh, Matthew, thank you so much," Michaela said softly. Matthew leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek.

"Congratulations." Little Daniel decided that it was too quiet on the room, she he decided to add some noise. He began to fuss, and a moment later he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong with him?!" Brian asked, covering his ears.

"He's just hungry," Michaela replied with a grin. She put Connor down between her and Sully and took Daniel into her arms.

"We'll give ya some privacy!" Matthew shouted over the seemingly unstoppable cries. Soon, Michaela and Sully were left with their sons. Michaela began to nurse her crying son, and both parents sighed with relief when the crying stopped. Michaela swallowed hard.

"Are we going to be able to handle this?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What? 'Course we can handle it," Sully replied.

"Sully, what's going to happen once it's time for me to go back to work? What if one or both of the babies need me while I'm with a patient?"

"We'll get somethin' worked out. Don't you go frettin'. Ya don't gotta go back to work for a while, and your pa is takin' real good care of the clinic. Right now, all we gotta worry about it getting the family adjusted to havin' two new babies in the house." He brushed a tear from Michaela's cheek. He hoped she would feel a little better once she got adjusted, but he could tell that she was going to be battling this worry of juggling parenthood and her career at the same time. He vowed to himself to make the transition as easy as possible for her, because the easier it was on her, the easier it would be for everyone.

Once Connor was fed, Daniel was hungry, and as soon as the twins were sleeping, Sully took them to their cradles. By the time he turned back to the bed, Michaela was curled up under the covers, snoring lightly. Sully chuckled to himself and slowly crawled under the covers, trying not to wake her. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before he reached over and turned down the lamp, hoping for a few hours of good sleep before the twins woke, beginning the cycle of sleepless nights and busy days.


	2. Adjustments

**Chapter 2: Adjustments**

Holly stared at Horace, not knowing what to expect. The look in his eyes showed that he was torn between his heart and his head. His heart was telling him not to let anything stand in the way of him being with the woman he loved, while his head told him everything that he had been taught to believe. He had nothing against colored people, but he had always been self-conscious and worried about what other people would think. What would people think if he continued to court Holly? Everyone would eventually find out that Mary was Holly's daughter. Holly was obviously not the least bit ashamed of who her daughter was.

"What should I wait for?" Holly wondered. "Aren't you going to walk away eventually anyway?"

"Holly, ya gotta give me a little more credit than that. This is a big surprise to me, ya know. Ya coulda at least told me about it."

"I didn't think I would ever see her again, so I figured it was best not to talk about it. I've been running from my father, because he took her away from me. I don't want to keep running because people don't accept me for the life I chose to lead when I was younger. I don't want to be judged, but I know that I will be. That won't make me change my mind. I love my daughter. Nothing you or anyone else can say will make me give her up again."

"So you were just gonna keep this secret buried inside of ya? You were never gonna tell me?"

"I didn't see the point, Horace," Holly replied. "There's no use in tellin' people somethin' they're gonna turn their backs on ya for. It's not that I was ashamed. I just didn't see the need in losing everyone I care about because of something that happened in the past. I love my little girl, and if I could go back into the past and change what happened, I wouldn't. I loved her father very much, and she is his legacy. She is what he left behind. When I look at her, I will be able to relive how happy Marcus and I were, and anyone who has a problem with that is no friend of mine." She waited for him to say something, but she could see that he was beyond words at the moment. She decided to give him some space to examine the details of this afternoon. She needed to spend time with her little girl anyway. "Come along, Mary." Holly put her daughter down and took her by the hand, leading her out of the telegraph office and over to the clinic.

The moon rested high on a cloud in the foggy night sky as the coyotes howled and the wind rustled the leaves in the trees. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning lit up the clouds just above Pike's Peak. Colorado Springs was in for a major storm while the Sully family obliviously lay nestled in their beds at their home.

Elizabeth and Josef had taken it upon themselves to stay one extra night at the homestead before starting to move into their nearly finished homestead that was just five miles away from Michaela and Sully's. Dr. and Mrs. Quinn were sleeping down the hall in Brian's room. Brian was sleeping on a makeshift bed on Matthew's floor. Wolf and Pup were curled up beside him. Matthew was deep in a dream about Ingrid. Down the hall, Colleen was sleeping peacefully, happy that she had two new little brothers, but hoping silently for a little sister to come along soon.

The exhausted but proud parents were both in a deep sleep. Michaela had subconsciously rolled over and tucked herself against Sully. His arms had wrapped around her in his sleep, and they were keeping each other warm beneath the blankets.

Daniel and Connor Sully were sleeping as well, but they were sticks of dynamite with lit wicks. It was only a matter of time before they would explode.

Sure enough, at three in the morning, the first of many future late night crying sessions occurred. Daniel woke to an uncomfortably wet diaper and began to fuss and kick his legs. When his parents didn't hear his little grunts and protests, he began to cry loudly. Michaela sat up as if a gunshot had gone off right next to her ear. Sully jolted awake since his arms were wrapped around Michaela.

He let go of his wife, and she slowly and stiffly climbed out of bed. She felt like the living dead or something when as she walked to the crying baby's cradle. She realized that Daniel was the one who needed her, so she picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair. Sully watched as Michaela unbuttoned a few buttons on her gown and put the baby to her breast. Daniel, deciding he was hungry, began to eat and figured he would inform his mother of his dirty diaper after he was finished eating.

Sully smiled as Michaela's head lolled back onto the headrest of the chair. Her eyes closed as she rocked back and forth, and he knew she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her, and he knew that Daniel would do so when he was finished eating.

Little Connor began to fuss, and Sully didn't want him to start crying and jolt Michaela out of her slumber. He slowly walked over and picked up the little boy from his cradle. He slowly tiptoed out of the room with the baby against his bare chest. Connor stopped fussing as soon as he was in his father's arms.

"We don't wanna wake up mama, do we?" Sully asked. The baby cooed and stared up at his father with tired eyes. Sully made his way down the stairs and into the living room. The room lit up with the flash of lightning and Sully realized that the thunderstorm might frighten the babies. "It's alright, son. Don't you worry. Papa won't let nothin' happen to you." Sully sat down in one of the wing-backed chairs. He put Connor in his lap. The boy's little head rested on his papa's knees. Sully unwrapped him from his blanket and examined his little hands. It was amazing how tiny his hands were. He held his hand out and pressed Connor's hand into his palm. "One day, you'll have big hands just like your papa." Connor yawned and Sully laughed. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and wondered who it could be.

"Pa?" came a voice. "Is that you?" It was Brian.

"Yeah son. It's me," Sully replied. Brian came down, rubbing his eyes. Sully lit an oil lamp so he could see better.

"I heard one of the baby's cryin'."

"Your ma is feedin' him upstairs."

"Oh," Brian replied. He studied his little brother curiously.

"Brian? Do you wanna hold Connor?"

"Can I?"

"Sure," Sully replied. "You're his big brother. Sit back in the chair." Brian did hopped up into the other chair, and Sully stood with Connor safely secured in his own arms. He gently placed the baby in Brian's awaiting arms. "Hold his head. There ya go." Brian grinned as he held little Connor. "Ya know, Brian, one of these days, you can take your little brothers fishin' down at the creek. Matthew is nearly grown, so he'll be movin' on in a few years. Colleen will be goin' to college soon after that. Then you'll be the big brother of the house, and you'll get to teach them things that Matthew taught you." Brian's eyes went wide.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup," Sully answered with a nod.

"I think I'm gonna like bein' a big brother." Sully smiled and yawned a little.

"I'm gonna get back up to bed and see if your ma needs any help."

"Alright." Sully took Connor in his arms and watched Brian hurry up the stairs.

"Night Sully."

"Night Brian," Sully answered. Sully rocked Conner back and forth in his arms. "You ready to go back up to mama? You look hungry." Conner grunted in response and Sully chuckled. He held the boy close to him and carried him up the stairs and back into the bedroom.

Michaela woke when she heard the door click shut. She looked down at little Daniel who was still eating hungrily. Sully smiled at Michaela when she the look of realization that she had been sleeping came over her face.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," she yawned.

"It's alright. You've had a busy day." He walked over and leaned down to kiss her. Little Daniel pulled away from his mother. Sully took him into his arms and put Connor in his place. Conner began to eat. Michaela couldn't help but laugh.

"We should try to put them on a feeding schedule."

"What do you mean?"

"In the mornings, you can look after one baby while I feed the other. They we'll switch, but feed them a half hour apart."

"Sounds like a good idea," Sully said with a smile.

"But then again, that plan will be blown apart once I go back to work." Michaela sighed and Sully bent down to put Daniel down in his cradle.

"Like I said before, don't fret about it. You'll figure it out when the time comes." Michaela nodded, appreciative that her husband was trying to keep her thinking positively.

In the morning, Michaela and Sully woke after having been woken up four times in the middle of the night. The twins were sleeping peacefully in their cradles, and the new parents could only hope that they would remain quiet until the other children had woken up.

Michaela pulled herself out of bed, finding it terribly difficult to do so. Every limb on her body was sore, and she felt so incredibly drained. When she finally managed to pull herself up, Sully was just crawling out of bed. He pulled his clothes on at a snail's speed, while Michaela walked over to the mirror. She pulled off her nightgown and examined her body in the mirror. She knew it would take a little while, but she was determined to get back to her original size. She was very pleased that her body was beginning to look like it used to, but she still had some baby fat she wanted to get rid of.

Sully walked up behind Michaela and wrapped his arms around her bare body.

"Don't go thinkin' nothin' bad. I can see by the look on your face that bad thoughts are goin' through your mind. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Just remember that." Michaela smiled and leaned against Sully's chest. They gazed at one another through the mirror. Michaela wondered how she had gotten so lucky as to find a man like Sully. He was incredibly loving and patient with her, and she knew that he was sincere when he told her he thought she was beautiful.

"Sully, you really know how to flatter a girl." Sully grinned and kissed Michaela's bare shoulder. Michaela quivered at his touch, and when his lips found her neck, she nearly lost control. His hands moved across her shoulders and down her arms. They ran across the smooth skin on her belly and up to her sensitive breasts. She gasped at his touch and his mouth found hers. She craned her neck to match his kiss with the same passionate intensity.

Sully's hands and eyes admired Michaela's gorgeous new figure. He loved her body before, and now, if it was possible, she was more beautiful. He knew she didn't see it, but he did.

Michaela turned in Sully's arms and pressed herself against him. Sully could feel her warm skin through the fabric of his shirt. It was still way too early to be making love, but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy each other's bodies in other ways.

"We can't do this," Sully started.

"I know," Michaela replied. "And we won't." The way she said that sent chills up Sully's spine. She walked over to the bed and lay down. Sully walked over and crawled onto the bed to lay beside her. Their arms enveloped one another and Sully's hand continued to explore Michaela's body.

Michaela never realized how much pleasure she could get just from Sully's simple touches. She knew she was far too sensitive for him to touch her where he needed him the most, but what he could give her now was going to be enough, because she knew that they had the rest of their lives to love each other. Michaela smiled, knowing that they could take these next few weeks, exploring each other's bodies in other ways. Until Michaela was fully ready to make love again, it would be a nice way to compensate for the lack of physical attention they were so desperately wanting to give one another.

"Sully," Michaela moaned as Sully's fingertips caressed the sensitive skin below her naval. She closed her eyes as Sully's lips found the most sensitive parts of her neck.

A knock on the door shocked Michaela and Sully out of their most private moment. Michaela quickly pulled a robe on over her clothes.

"Yes?" Michaela asked breathlessly.

"You two have slept in," Elizabeth warned.

"What?" Michael asked with a yawn.

"It's noon already," Elizabeth replied. Michaela looked at Sully and they realized that they should get up and join the new day.

"We'll be down in a moment." Michaela and Sully waited until Elizabeth's footsteps disappeared down the stairs before they began to laugh quietly as to not disturb their newborns.

Holly woke in her bed at the clinic. It was Saturday morning, and she was thankful that she didn't have to teach today. She wanted to spend the entire afternoon with her daughter.

She found that Mary had curled up beside her in her sleep. The girl's head was resting on her shoulder, and Holly never realized that waking up in the morning could be such a beautiful thing.

She slowly shifted out of bed and covered Mary up with a blanket. She changed into a new dress and walked down the hall. Myra was just leaving one of the rooms.

"Mornin' Holly," Myra said with a smile. She had seen the little girl that Holly had brought with her.

"Good morning," Holly greeted her in return.

"How's that little one doin'?"

"She's sleeping."

"I thought it was mighty nice of ya to take her. She looked like she really liked ya."

"I would certainly hope so," Holly replied. She swallowed hard and looked at Myra. "I better tell you this before you hear it from someone else. It's going to get out anyway."

"What?" Myra asked curiously.

"Mary is my daughter." Myra stared at her for a moment, not sure of what she just heard. "Did you hear me?"

"She's your daughter? You mean you're adopting her?"

"There's no need for me to adopt her. She is mine."

"How is that possible?"

"It's a long story," Holly replied. "I'll tell it to you sometime. I just figured that we were startin' to be friends, and you deserve to know before everyone else."

"Does Horace know?"

"Yes, I told him last night." Myra swallowed hard.

"How'd he take the news?" Myra and Holly started down the stairs.

"He was shocked, as I expected he would be. I feel bad for keeping this from him, but I really didn't think I was ever going to have her back in my life."

"You better prepare yourself," Myra said softly.

"For what?"

"For the people of this town. I don't have a problem with it, but lots of folks are gonna have a field day with this news."

"I know," Holly replied softly. "But I'm not going to hide the truth. I love my daughter, and I won't let a few people tell me that I'm a sinner or whatever they may think." Myra smiled.

"Don't you worry. I'll be there to stand behind ya. And if I'm behind ya, Hank won't be protestin' too much. And without Hank on their side, the town really doesn't stand a chance." Holly laughed and gave Myra a hug.

"Thank you," Holly whispered. Myra nodded and the two women went to Grace's to bring breakfast back to the clinic for themselves and little Mary.

Michaela descended the stairs with Daniel in her arms while Sully followed behind with Connor. Both parents looked tired despite the fact that they had tried to freshen up their appearances the best they could. But they were surprised when the children and the grandparents also looked exhausted.

"Good morning," Michaela yawned.

"Mornin'," the kids mumbled.

"Everything alright?" Sully asked slowly.

"We didn't sleep much last night," Matthew replied.

"Oh, did the babies keep you up?" Michaela asked. The kids all looked at each other.

"It's all part of having children," Elizabeth chuckled. "Michaela, you kept your father and I up six times a night until you were a year old." Michaela laughed.

"Well, I hope the boys don't take after me in that respect."

"Shall I go hitch up the wagon?" Josef offered.

"Yes please," Michaela replied. "I'd like to go into town and introduce the children to our friends." Josef started out toward the barn.

"Ma? Can I sleep in the barn tonight?" Brian asked.

"Me too?" the older children asked. Sully had to laugh to himself.

"It's not gonna be like this forever," Sully said quietly. He looked out the window. "I'm gonna go help Josef with the wagon. He handed the baby over to Elizabeth and started out the door. Elizabeth looked at Brian, Matthew, and Colleen.

"You three need to be a little more considerate. Your parents aren't getting much sleep either, so this isn't easy on anyone."

"Mother, it's alright," Michaela said quickly.

"No, the children need to know that they can't run away from this. They have two little brothers, and they need to help out around the house more often."

"What?" Brian asked.

"Well, perhaps mother's right. Sully and I could both use some help. The babies need us, and we might have to add to your chores in order to make sure everything is kept up."

"But that ain't fair!" Brian exclaimed. "You're the ones who had the babies. Why do we gotta do all the work?"

"Brian, don't be selfish," Colleen reprimanded.

"It ain't fair."

"Brian, I'm sorry you feel that way, but there are two extra people in this house now, so there is a lot more work to be done." Brian sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna go help pa and grandpa in the barn." He got up from the table and left. Matthew looked at Michaela.

"I'm not being unfair am I?" Michaela asked helplessly.

"No," Colleen said, shaking her head. "Brian just didn't think things were gonna change."

"Don't worry 'bout him," Matthew replied. "He'll get used to it." Matthew and Colleen got up to clear the table and Michaela looked at her mother. She wasn't so sure if Brian was going to adjust to having these new babies in the house very easily.

"Don't worry, Michaela," Elizabeth assured her. "He's just not used to having babies around the house. He'll get used to it, like Matthew said."

"I hope you're right, mother," Michaela replied, shaking her head. "I hope you're right."


	3. Never a Moment's Peace

**Chapter 3: Never a Moment's Peace**

A week had passed, and the Sully boys were thriving. Things hadn't calmed down around the Sully homestead, and it seemed like every waking moment of their lives, Michaela and Sully were holding, diapering, rocking, or in Michaela's case, feeding the boys. Matthew and Colleen had been helping out as much as they could with the chores, and they had to practically force Brian to help out. Michaela and Sully knew that having two new babies in the house was tough on him, especially since he wasn't the youngest anymore, and most of the attention was focused on the newborns. They tried their best to make time for all of the kids, but it seemed like every chance they got was interrupted with a crying baby. Colleen and Matthew understood the situation, but young Brian wasn't quite sure what to think.

Michaela had sent word to Dr. Bernard, telling him his services were no longer needed. Luckily, he had received the telegram before he could board the stagecoach. Michaela's sisters hadn't arrived on the stage, due to complications with the horses. But, they were being held in Denver until the next stage departed. The Sully family was expecting their visitors in the next couple of days.

Holly had been visiting every day to help her doctor friend. Ten-year-old Mary came out to the homestead with her mother, and she and Colleen were becoming fast friends. The townsfolk hadn't been very warm to the idea of their schoolteacher having a half-colored child. Several parents had extracted their children from school, and the town council, which included Michaela, Horace, Loren, Jake, and Reverend Johnson, was going to meet soon to decide the future of Holly's career as a teacher in Colorado Springs.

It was a good thing that Josef and Elizabeth had finally started to move into their own homestead, because Michaela and Sully wouldn't have to worry about finding room for their sisters when they visited. However, it seemed as if they were over for a good portion of each day to spend time with their grandchildren. While Michaela loved the fact that her children were so close to her parents, she was starting to become worried that this was going to become a permanent routine.

Michaela was in town with the boys while Sully and Matthew were out hunting. Sully had wanted Michaela to take it easy, but after two days of taking it easy after Connor and Daniel were born, Michaela couldn't stand taking it easy any more. She was strong and healthy, and loved to bring the boys into town. She couldn't wait until the boys were older, because she and Sully were going to take them out to the reservation to spend time with Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird's little girl. Early Sun was doing wonderfully, as far as Michaela had been informed. She couldn't wait until she would be able to travel out there again and check on her youngest patient.

Colleen was helping Josef out at the clinic, which Josef had nearly banned Michaela from. Every time she would step foot into the clinic, she'd feel the need to do something, and he wanted his youngest girl to rest and spend time with her new boys. So, he would politely order her to leave, and she'd be standing on the other side of the door while her father chuckled from inside the clinic.

Michaela knew she needed to pick up some supplies, because the boys when through more diapers in one day than she ever imagined they would. She and Sully couldn't keep up with them, even when they washed them out as fast as they could. Sully would get frustrated and ask Michaela if there was something in her milk that made them go to the bathroom that much, and she would get frustrated and snap at him, telling him that if he wanted to try having two babies suckling at his breasts all day, she would gladly trade him for a little while.

Their little arguments would always be ended with soft kisses and reassuring words. They were both so exhausted, and it was easy to lose one's temper in that condition.

"Mornin' Dr. Mike," Loren said with a grin when the new mother walked into the general store holding both babies in her arms. She wished she had brought a shopping basket with her, because she wasn't quite sure how she was going to juggle two babies and a basket of supplies in her arms.

"Good morning, Loren," Michaela said tiredly. Loren grinned. Michaela loved how Loren acted toward the babies. He was surprisingly soft when it came to her boys, and she could tell that he had taken a liking to them like he had with Charlotte's children.

"Need some help?"

"Well, I need to purchase a few supplies."

"I can take 'em over to your wagon for ya."

"That would be wonderful. Could you put them on my account? Money is a bit tight these days."

"I understand. Ya got two new little ones at the house. Money's always tight when ya got more mouths to feed." Michaela swallowed hard and rocked her babies when they started to squirm. Myra walked in with Hank and she practically melted when she saw the newborns.

"Oh! Mornin' Dr. Mike!"

"Hello Myra," Michaela said with a grin. Myra loved when Michaela brought the babies into town, because she'd always want to hold them. Hank looked at Myra with worry in his eyes.

"Can I hold one of 'em?" she asked.

"Certainly," Michaela replied, happy to have a little of the load lifted off for a while. Myra took little Daniel.

"Which one is this?"

"Daniel," Michaela replied, proud of herself for being able to tell her identical sons apart. It got easier by the day.

"Hi Daniel," Myra said with a grin as Michaela went about with Loren, picking out the things she needed. Myra looked up at Hank with a grin on her face. "Ain't he just the cutest little thing?" Hank swallowed hard, knowing what Myra was thinking.

"Why don't we just think about getting married first? Then we'll talk about babies." Myra rolled her eyes and continued holding little Daniel.

Holly walked in holding Mary's hand. Loren saw his customers and stiffened up a little. Hank scoffed a little. He was just about to say something, but Myra firmly elbowed him in the stomach to quiet him before he could say something rude. Loren looked at Michaela who smiled at Holly.

"Hello, Michaela," she said with a smile.

"Can I hold one of the babies?" Mary asked shyly.

"Of course," Michaela said with a grin. "I'm getting ready to go to Grace's. You can hold one of the babies there and I'll order you a piece of pie. Would you like that?"

"Money's tight but ya got enough to spoil a child that don't need spoilin'," Loren grumbled. Holly looked away from him and swallowed hard.

"Sweetheart, let's go talk to Grace while we wait on Michaela."

"Okay ma," Mary replied. Holly turned around and walked out of the mercantile with her daughter. Myra looked at Loren and shook her head.

"Well it just ain't right."

"Everyone has a choice in what they do, and I don't think what Holly did was wrong."

"Well that's your opinion," Loren replied, crossing his arms. Michaela shook her head. If it wasn't for the fact that her family was in great need of the supplies she was purchasing, she would have turned around and walked out at that moment. But, the fact was that she had to get the supplies, so she's just have to try to live with what Loren was saying. "Ain't you gonna say nothin'?" Loren looked at Hank. Myra gave Hank a warning glance.

"Don't have nothin' to say that's worth getting a bruised rib."

"Come on, Hank. We gotta go make weddin' plans, unless you'd rather stay here and say bad things about someone who just happens to be my friend." Hank knew that he'd be in hot water with Myra if he didn't go. He loved her too much, and he hated when she got mad at him.

"We'll see you folks later." Myra handed the baby back to Michaela and quickly left the store with Hank.

The children were over at Elizabeth and Josef's house, giving Michaela some quiet time. Her quiet time hadn't been so quiet, however, because Daniel and Connor had been considerably cranky.

Sully and Matthew had returned from hunting, and while Matthew was now at his grandparents' house, Sully was upstairs washing up.

Michaela could hear him moving around, and wanted to go up to give him a quick kiss, but she knew that the moment she set foot on the stairs, the boys would realize they were alone and start to cry. Somehow they could sense when they were left alone, and they didn't like it one bit.

Michaela was quite relieved when Sully came down the stairs. She smiled when she watched him walk over to the stove and take a reluctant taste of the stew Michaela was preparing. He had a surprisingly pleased look on his face when he looked over at Michaela.

"You cooked this?"

"Yes. Is it alright?"

"Michaela, this is the best stew I've ever tasted."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

"I'm not kidding. It's great Michaela."

"I guess my cooking lessons are paying off," she laughed. Sully walked over and peered into the cradles.

"I still can't believe they're here," he chuckled.

"I know. It's so amazing. They're two completely different people. Connor seems to be more relaxed like you. Daniel, on the other hand, is a lot like me. He's more . . . what is the word I'm looking for?"

"Uptight?"

"I'm not uptight!" Michaela exclaimed, hitting Sully playfully on the arm. Sully laughed.

"Well, I guess uptight ain't the word. You're more conservative." Michaela shrugged.

"Well, I'm just glad at least one of our children is going to be just like his pa. I have a feeling they're going to look just like you."

"Never know," Sully replied. He pulled Michaela into his arms and they kissed for a moment. When they pulled away, Michaela noticed a sparkle in his eyes. "When we have a daughter, I hope she's just like her ma."

"Sully, let's not start planning for anymore children. We're having quite a time with the boys as it is."

"I know," he replied. "But the day our first daughter is born can't come soon enough for me." Michaela laughed and they embraced again.

"I've just realized that we haven't had much time alone in the past week," Michaela whispered, resting her head on Sully's shoulder as they held one another.

"Yeah. Things ain't the same around here. They'll never be normal again."

"That's comforting," Michaela giggled. Sully rubbed her back gently. "But at least we've got these rare moments alone to look forward to." Their lips touched again, and Michaela let out a content and quiet hum into Sully's mouth. Connor immediately sensed the quiet in the room and began to cry. Michaela quickly pulled away from her husband and rushed to tend to her baby.

"Michaela, ya don't gotta run to 'em every time they cry."

"But he might be hungry."

"Ya just fed him an hour ago."

"He might need changing." She scooped him up into her arms.

"I changed him just before I went upstairs." Connor stopped crying as soon as he was in his mother's arms.

"He just wanted to be held." Michaela kissed him softly. He smiled and sat down in one of the chairs. "Besides, when I'm not in the room, you run to them right away without thinking twice." Sully blushed.

"Yeah, you're right." Michaela sat down in the other chair beside Sully's. Connor stretched out in her lap and closed his eyes. Michaela laughed and looked at Sully.

"He just loves being with his ma," Michaela whispered. "Don't you, Connor?" Sully beamed at his glowing wife. She was amazing with the children, and when she was holding the twins in her arms, the light she had seemed to glow brighter. Her eyes would brighten, and her voice would sing like the angels, even though she wasn't the best singer. The way she sang to those boys warmed Sully's heart, and he loved every moment he could observe her with them.

An approaching rider grabbed Sully's attention. He stood and walked over to the window.

"Who is it?" Michaela asked as she lightly caressed her newborn son's soft cheek.

"It's Jake," Sully replied, puzzled. Michaela frowned and walked over to gently place Connor in his cradle. She joined Sully who was now standing on the porch.

Jake dismounted his horse quickly.

"Jake? What's goin' on?" Sully asked. Jake was breathing hard, and he looked pretty worried.

"Now ya know I ain't all for the fact that Miss Tucker's got a half-colored kid, but what just happened wasn't called for."

"What happened?" Michaela asked, dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Miss Tucker was walkin' with the little girl back toward the clinic. Ya know how some of the parents ain't happy with her since they learned that Mary was hers? Well, some of the men got together and they tried to scare her, wantin' her to leave. They were disguised, and Hank ran out to try to get 'em out of the way of the horses, and he got trampled. He's bleedin' bad. The little girl has a cut on her leg. We need ya in town, and your pa ain't there."

"He's at home," Michaela said quickly. "I'll get my bags."

"I'll stay with the boys," Sully replied.

"You had better come too," Michaela replied. "The boys will be hungry soon." Sully nodded and helped Michaela with her things before he hitched up the wagon. Jake helped Michaela into the wagon while Sully held the boys. Michaela took them into her arms and Sully climbed up and drove the wagon off. Jake mounted his horse and followed quickly behind them.

As they rode, Sully thought about how horrible people could be. He had never been one to judge someone by the color of their skin or their backgrounds. He didn't know how or why people could be so cruel, but apparently it was an ugly part of nature. He had seen discrimination all of his life. Many times, he hadn't been accepted by his own race because of who his family was. The Cheyenne accepted him, no questions asked, because he had been through Hell and back and needed someone. They had become his family, and when white men saw him, they would say he was nothing but a "dirty Injun lover." Those words always made Sully sick, and he was glad that most of the people of Colorado Springs accepted him for who he was.

Michaela's blood was boiling at the thought of what had happened to her friends. She was glad that Hank had jumped in to help Holly and Mary, but she was worried about him too. She knew there was a large possibility that he could die due to injuries sustained during the trampling, but supposed that she should think positively until she could see the extent of the damages for herself. She was sure that Mary would be fine, but she still didn't want to make any judgments until she saw the girl's wound. She was sure she would heal physically, but she wasn't so sure that the emotional wound would ever heal. There would always be a scar. She swore to herself that she would make sure all of her children grew up without discrimination as part of their characters. She knew that Matthew, Colleen, and Brian didn't judge people, but the twins were young and when they would start to grow as they grew older, they would be vulnerable to all of the hate in the world. She hoped that she and Sully could teach their boys as well as Charlotte had taught the older children.

Once they arrived in town, Michaela hurried out of the wagon and into the clinic. Dorothy, Grace, Horace, and Myra were trying to get Hank to wake up as he lay unconscious. Holly was sitting with little Mary. She was holding a bandage to the little girl's leg.

"I've got the bleeding stopped," Holly said softly. Hank's in more serious condition." Horace put his hand on Holly's shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her nervously. In the past week, she and Horace hadn't done a lot of talking, but Horace was starting to adjust to the idea of Holly having a daughter. He wasn't sure what the future held for their relationship, but he sure hoped they had a relationship left.

"I'll take a look at her leg," Jake offered. Holly and Michaela both looked at him and hesitated. "I'll do it right here so you can supervise." He had a little hint of annoyance in his voice, but he knew that Michaela was worried and needed to deal with Hank first. Michaela nodded and tossed him a bottle of antiseptic. Jake knelt down beside Holly and he looked at Mary. He didn't see a colored child. All he saw was a little girl who needed his help, and he saw the worry on her mother's face. "This might sting a little bit, Mary, but you'll feel much better once it's over with. Okay?" Mary nodded slowly and held onto her mother tightly. Jake took a clean cloth and poured some of the liquid onto it. He pressed it against her leg and she cried out. Michaela looked up from her examination of Hank. Myra was holding his hand, but he was out cold.

"Careful with her," Michaela ordered.

"She's alright," Jake insisted. He lightly dabbed at the wound. The little girl's tears and stopped, and Hank examined the newly cleaned wound. "That ain't so bad. It don't even need stitches. Want me to wrap it for ya anyway?" Mary looked up at Holly who smiled. She looked back at Jake and nodded. Grace walked over to find some clean bandages. She tossed them to Jake and he started to wrap the little girl's hurt leg.

"Thank you," Holly whispered when he was done. Jake nodded and Holly stood up. She wanted to carry her little girl, but Mary held her arms out to Horace. Horace swallowed hard and began to wonder what it would be like to have a daughter. "You want Horace to hold her?" Mary nodded. Holly looked at Horace with question in her eyes. Horace nodded.

"Come here, Mary. Let's go over to Mr. Bray's and get you some candy." Holly followed as Horace carried Mary over to the mercantile.

Meanwhile, Jake was going over to help Myra, Grace, Dorothy, and Michaela with Hank.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"He's got a few broken ribs," Michaela concluded. "He's had quite a concussion, and if he doesn't wake soon, he may slip into a coma."

"Is he gonna die?" Myra asked with fright in her voice. Michaela swallowed hard. She didn't want to see the devastation in her friend's eyes.

"He still has a chance," she said simply, not wanting to look Myra in the eyes. Myra began to cry, and she leaned over to Hank's ear.

"You gotta fight, Hank. We're getting married, and I don't wanna lose you. Ya gotta fight for me. Can ya dot that? Fight for me!"

Michaela walked out of the clinic once all of the commotion had passed. Sully was sitting on the porch with both of the boys in his arms. Michaela sat down next to him.

"How's Hank doin'?"

"He's still unconscious," Michaela replied softly. "Myra's devastated."

"Is he gonna make it?"

"There's no way of knowing until he starts to show signs of waking up. If he doesn't wake soon, his chance for ever waking up is going to decrease by the hour." Sully sighed heavily. Tears began to fall from Michaela's eyes. "Sully, all the while I was treating Hank, I was thinking . . ."

"About what?"

"What if that had been you? Sully, I don't know what I'd ever do if that was you in there, and I was waiting for a sign of whether you were going to live or die. I couldn't handle it." Sully gathered his sons into one arm and put his free arm around his wife. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

"Ya don't gotta worry 'bout that," Sully whispered. "Ya ain't gonna lose me, Michaela."

"Nobody can make that promise. There's no way anyone can ever know . . ." Sully kissed Michaela's cheek.

"Look, Michaela," he whispered.

"What?" She pulled away from him. He looked at their boys.

"Just look. Look at Connor and Daniel. Don't you see?"

"See what?" she sobbed.

"Michaela, they're the future. Just lookin' at them lets me know that it's gonna be alright. Michaela, ya can't think 'bout the things that could happen. Ya can't worry 'bout things goin' wrong. Ya gotta enjoy each day as it happens." Michaela dried her tears and looked at the babies.

"You're right," she whispered. "They are our future, Sully. They're the future of this town." Sully nodded and kissed Michaela's forehead. "Thank you for making me see that."

"Just remember that if ya ever need to talk about what you're feelin', I'll always be here." Michaela nodded.

"And I'll always be here for you." Sully kissed Michaela's lips, and a moment later, Connor began to cry. They broke apart and smiled at one another.

"I believe he's hungry," Sully said with a chuckle. Michaela nodded.

"I believe you're right." She picked Connor up and walked inside to feed him as Sully followed behind with a sleeping Daniel nestled safely in his arms.


	4. The GreenEyed Monster

**Chapter 4: The Green-Eyed Monster**

Sully had left the twins at the clinic with Michaela while he went out to Josef and Elizabeth's homestead to fetch the older doctor. Myra hadn't left Hank's side, and she had stayed with him when Jake and Robert E. helped take him upstairs to a bed. The bartender hadn't woken up yet, but Michaela was hopeful. He had lost a bit of blood from scratches on his sides and stomach, but Michaela had been able to control it and get the bleeding stopped before he lost too much. Her only worry this time was whether or not his concussion was going to kill him.

Grace had brought lunch over for Michaela and Myra, because she knew that they were more focused on nursing Hank back to health that anything else. But Michaela needed her strength most of all, because she had two new sons to watch after.

Holly hadn't been back to the clinic, so Michaela hoped that Mary's leg was healing properly. She took a mental note to check on Mary as soon as she got time away from the clinic. She hoped that Josef would arrive soon to relieve her from some of her duties at the clinic. Her boys were sleeping for the time being, but she knew it was only a matter of time before one or both of them woke up and demanded her attention.

Michaela had practically converted the kitchen into a nursery for the babies. She had the cradle that Matthew had purchased for them set up back there on the table. The babies were both small enough to fit in it together, so Michaela lucked out in that respect. She knew that once they started to become mobile, however, she wouldn't be able to keep them snug and secure inside of their cradles.

Josef arrived a few minutes later with Sully. Michaela was sitting downstairs at her desk, trying to think of some new way to help Hank. But everything she had tried so far hadn't worked.

"Mike, is everything alright?"

"Hank's still unconscious," Michaela replied, shaking her head. Josef nodded.

"Mike, you should go home."

"I can't leave now."

"I can take care of things here."

"Father, this is my practice, so please don't order me around in my own clinic!" Michaela snapped. Sully and Josef stared at her in shock for a moment. Michaela felt terrible for getting so hostile with her father, but her nerves were shot from the past week of barely any sleep, and she was so worried about Hank that she couldn't concentrate. "I'm sorry, father."

"Don't worry, my dear," Josef replied with a knowing chuckle. "I'm sorry for stepping on your toes."

"It's alright. I've tried everything except surgery, and that would be my last resort. Perhaps you could try something."

"I'm sure you've tried everything I would try, but I will go see if there's anything I can do." Michaela nodded and Josef started up the stairs. Michaela buried her face in her hands and broke down into tears. Her hormones were all out of whack lately, and Sully understood that Michaela was just adjusting to not being pregnant anymore. At least, that's what Josef and Elizabeth had told him every time Michaela had a mood swing. Sully had no idea that women could have mood swings like that after they gave birth.

"Michaela, it's alright," he whispered. He walked over to kneel beside her desk.

"I hate the way I feel right now! I feel on the verge of tears all of the time! I know it's going to pass, but I wish it would pass a little more quickly!" Sully grinned knowingly and pulled Michaela into a hug. "I feel so helpless!"

"Ya didn't look helpless today when you were tryin' to help Hank. You're still a great doctor, Michaela. You're just getting used to being a full-time ma now. Ya got two little ones who need ya as much or even more than your patients do." Michaela nodded and sniffled.

"Sully, I'm sorry if I've been testy with you lately. I just . . ."

"Shh," Sully whispered, shushing her with a kiss. "Ya don't gotta apologize for nothin'."

A moment later, a head poked out of the door. It was Myra.

"Dr. Mike! Come quick! Your pa says Hank is wakin' up!" Michaela glanced at Sully who squeezed her hand reassuringly. She hurried out of the room and followed Myra up the stairs. As soon as they arrived in Hank's room, sure enough, he was starting to move around and moan. Michaela rushed to his side and Josef backed off.

"Hank?" Hank groaned in pain and Myra gently took his hand.

"Hank, it's alright," Myra whispered. "You're gonna be alright." Michaela began to examine Hank's eyes, opening them one at a time. He groaned in pain again.

"Father, I need a small dose of morphine for Hank." Josef nodded and started down the stairs to get the medicine for his daughter's patient. "Hank, you're going to be fine."

"I feel like I got run over," he mumbled.

"Don't joke like that!" Myra exclaimed. Hank chuckled and groaned when his laughter caused his ribs to ache. "See, that jokin' 'round ain't doin' nothin' but harm."

"At least he's still got his sense of humor," Michaela said flatly. She looked at Myra and they both grinned at one another.

"Somethin' hurts."

"You have a concussion and some broken ribs. I'm going to give you a small dose of morphine, so that won't put you to sleep, but you'll hurt a lot less."

"Good," Hank replied gratefully. "Thanks for patchin' me up, doc."

"What you did was very brave. You ran out to save that little girl, and I'm sure her mother is very grateful."

"I did what I had to do," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm sure that Holly will be in to thank you later." Josef returned with the syringe, and a few minutes later, Hank was floating on a cloud.

"Thanks doc," he said with a grin on his face. Michaela laughed.

"You're welcome, I'm sure," she replied. She shook her head and looked at Myra. "I'm going to head home. Father, can you look over things here? I need to take the boys home. They've had a busy day." Josef nodded.

"I'll see you later, Mike." Michaela kissed her father's cheek and left the room. Once she was downstairs, she saw Sully walking around with Daniel in his arms. Daniel was fussing.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Sully replied with a smile. "He just wanted some attention, but I think he wants your attention." Sully handed the boy to his mother, and he stopped crying a few moments later. Sully shrugged and shook his head. "Guess I was right."

"You're learning to read our boys well, Sully," Michaela laughed. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Are you ready to go home?"

"You're finished here?"

"Yes. Father's going to take care of Hank for a little while."

"Okay, let's swing by your ma and pa's house and pick up the kids." Michaela nodded, and Sully walked into the other room to get the other baby. Once they were ready to go, they piled into the wagon and started off toward the Quinn homestead.

The trip back to the Sully homestead was a quiet one. It was getting late, and everyone was rather tired. Matthew and Colleen were sitting in the back of the wagon holding one of their baby brothers. Brian had asked to hold one, but considering the fact that he was just nine years old and riding in a wagon, Michaela was worried. She promised he could hold one of the babies once they were home and he was sitting in one of the chairs.

Brian had been very quiet after that, and Michaela felt bad. She was just looking out for her little ones, and she was trying to teach Brian that people have to be extra careful with babies.

Once they arrived at the homestead, Michaela and Sully got out of the wagon. Colleen and Matthew handed the babies over to them and got out themselves. Brian was already up to the door, letting Wolf and Pup out. He went inside ahead of Michaela and Sully, who looked at each other knowingly.

Brian sat down on the floor beside the table with one of his toy trains. He began to play quietly, so Michaela and Sully decided to let him be for a while. They put the twins down in their cradles, which were downstairs for the time being.

"Ma? There's a town dance comin' up, and I was wonderin' if you'd let me go with Ingrid," Matthew hoped. Michaela smiled. She loved seeing how Matthew doted on Ingrid. It was obvious that they were in love, and that worried her sometimes, because she knew that people tended to marry early. She wanted Matthew to get an education, but sometimes it seemed as if he'd rather spend time with Ingrid than with his schoolwork.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Michaela said with a shrug. "I'm sure the whole family will be going."

"I don't have a date," Colleen replied shortly.

"Well, there's still plenty of time."

"I don't wanna go," Colleen replied.

"Of course you do," Michaela replied with a smile.

"No, I don't!"

"She's just mad 'cause a boy she likes at school already asked her friend Becky."

"Shut up!" Colleen exclaimed.

"Colleen! Do not use those words in this house." Colleen swallowed hard.

"Sorry ma," she whispered. "I just don't wanna go."

"If that's how you feel about it, you can stay with Brian at your grandparents' house until the dance is over."

"I want to go!" Brian exclaimed.

"Brian, the dance is for grown ups."

"I'm sure Connor and Daniel will get to go."

"Well, yes," Michaela began, "but because they need to be with me." Brian sighed heavily. "But that is, if a certain someone asks me." She grinned and Colleen laughed. Sully smiled at Michaela and walked over to her. He knelt down at her side.

"Michaela Sully, would you be my date to the dance?"

"I'll have to think about it," Michaela joked. She winked at him and giggled, kissing his lips softly. Colleen sighed dreamily. She couldn't wait until a man swept her off of her feet the way Sully did with Michaela every day. Sully pulled Michaela up into his arms and began to sweep her around the living room as if it were a dance floor. The children laughed except for Brian, who went back to playing with his train.

After a few minutes, Michaela and Sully collapsed into a chair. Michaela sat on Sully's lap and they laughed happily.

"We'd better quiet down or else the twins might wake up," Michaela warned. She couldn't help but chuckle again as Sully held her close. He couldn't resist, and his fingers moved to tickle her sides. Michaela let out a surprised squeal and burst out into laughter as Sully began to tickle her. Matthew and Colleen couldn't resist, and they joined their father in tickling Michaela a moment later.

Sure enough, the twins started to cry, and the fun was broken up for a moment. Michaela and Sully both picked their boys up. Colleen hurried over to help out. As soon as Michaela and Sully were seated, Michaela noticed Brian still playing alone by the table.

"Brian? Would you like to hold one of the babies now?"

"Maybe later," he replied flatly, not looking up.

"But, earlier you wanted to hold one of the babies in the wagon," Colleen pointed out.

"I don't wanna hold 'em anymore!" Brian shouted.

"Brian!" Sully reprimanded.

"Leave me alone! Everyone just leave me alone! Nobody cares about me, so just go back to playin' with the babies! They're you're favorites now anyway!" Brian screamed. Michaela had had enough.

"Stop it! You need to stop acting the age of your little brothers, because you are growing up! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you!" Michaela yelled. Brian looked at his mother with surprise, but that quickly turned to anger. He began stomping up the stairs. The room grew silent except for the twins, and everyone looked at one another. Michaela broke down into tears. It had happened again. She had lost her temper due to her frazzled nerves.

"I'll go talk to him," Sully offered.

"Let me do it," Matthew spoke up. "I know how to deal with him. I was the only child until Colleen showed up, so I know all about being jealous."

"I suppose you're right," Michaela replied, sniffling. "I was the youngest so I was never really jealous of attention, and Sully, you were an only child." Sully nodded.

"Go on, son," Sully said in agreement. Matthew hurried up the stairs and to his brother's room.

"Are you okay, ma?" Colleen asked. Michaela let out another sob and nodded.

"I shouldn't have snapped at him like that."

"I'm sure he'll understand someday," Sully replied. "It's alright, Michaela. Don't worry." Michaela could only hope that her young son could understand.

Matthew knocked on Brian's bedroom door.

"Go away," Brian snapped.

"I ain't goin' away. I'm comin' in, so get used to it." Matthew walked in and shut the door. Brian had thrown himself onto his bed.

"Leave me alone!"

"I know you're jealous." Brian sat up and turned to his brother with tears in his eyes.

"I ain't jealous!"

"'Course you are."

"No I ain't!" Matthew sighed with exhaustion and sat down on his little brother's bed. He looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. Brian shrugged it away. "Talk to me."

"What do you care?"

"I do care. I'm your big brother."

"Everybody loves the babies."

"Of course we do. They're a part of the family. You love 'em too."

"Yeah. I do, but I don't like 'em. I love 'em 'cause I have to."

"Ya don't mean that," Matthew said quietly. "You're just jealous now, is all." Brian jumped up off of the bed and ran down the stairs. He ran to the front door.

"Brian?" Michaela asked as she and Sully put the twins down in their cradles after having calmed them. Matthew rushed down the stairs.

"Where are ya goin'?" Colleen wondered.

"I'm sick of livin' here!" he cried. "I wish the babies had never been born! I hate bein' a big brother, and I wish things was the way they used to be!" Hearing those words from her son's mouth made Michaela break down into tears again. Brian, feeling guilty that he had made his mother cry, ran out of the house, and Matthew rushed after him as Michaela collapsed in Sully's arms. Sully sat with her as she sobbed into his shoulder, her hormones getting the better of her.

Outside, Matthew caught up to Brian and cornered him in the barn. Brian began to furiously hit the side of the barn with his little fists. Matthew decided to let him go at it for a few seconds before he reached out and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"You need to calm down, little brother." Brian turned and looked up into his brother's eyes. Brian's face was red from crying and from being angry. "You need to take back what ya just said. You hurt ma's feelin's."

"Ma and pa don't love me anymore."

"What makes ya say that?" Matthew asked, sitting down in a fresh pile of hay. Brian sat down next to them.

"They're always playin' with the babies. They're always holdin' 'em and runnin' to 'em when they cry."

"Babies cry, and they need lots of attention. Ya gotta understand that ma and pa are doin' their best right now. It's just hard to deal with a new baby, so I don't know how they're pullin' it off with two."

"They don't care about me," Brian whispered, shaking his head.

"'Course they care about ya, Brian. You're their son, and they love you so much. You think that them havin' Connor and Daniel had made 'em care less about ya?"

"Yeah," Brian replied. Matthew exhaled sharply. "Come on."

"No. I'm sleepin' out here tonight. The babies cry all night, and we got school tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll tell ma and pa."

"Tell 'em to leave me alone."

"Ya gotta talk to 'em sometime."

"Not now," Brian replied. "I don't feel like it."

"I'll tell 'em, but I'm sure they'll be comin' out here to see ya soon." Brian shrugged.

"Get some sleep. I'll come wake ya in the mornin' before school." Brian nodded, and Matthew stood. "Just remember that ya gotta stop actin' like a baby."

"I ain't a baby!"

"I didn't say you was! I'm sayin' you're sure actin' like one. Ya better knock it off, because ma and pa have enough to deal with. Ya don't gotta go makin' it any harder on 'em." Matthew walked out of the barn angrily while Brain sat, feeling sorry for himself, and at the same time, he felt guilty for making his ma cry.

Inside, Michaela and Sully were upstairs in their room, putting the babies to bed. Michaela had stopped crying, and she was dressing in her nightgown. Sully felt so bad for her, because she was trying her best to be a good mother. She was a wonderful mother, but Brian wasn't making this new transition very easy for her.

"You feelin' better now?" Sully asked. Michaela nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I should go talk to Brian."

"I'll go as soon as Matthew brings him in." Michaela nodded.

"He didn't mean it, you know?"

"I know. I know he's jealous, but I feel terrible for making him feel that way."

"It ain't your fault. The babies just need extra care and attention right now. He's gotta learn that we can't be there every time he wants something. We've got Connor and Daniel who need us to do everything for them. Brian's a growin' boy, so he needs to learn how to take on responsibility for some of his own things now." Michaela nodded.

"I know. I just wish he didn't have to feel like this. He feels like he's losing us, and he lost Charlotte. He celebrated his ninth birthday, and Charlotte wasn't here. Nothing has been easy for him, Sully."

"I know," Sully replied, kissing Michaela's cheek. "Eventually, he's gonna get over the fact that he ain't the baby of the family. He'll start to like bein' a big brother once he realizes that he's gonna get to boss 'em around when he's older." Michaela laughed. "C'mon. Get some sleep. Things will be better in the mornin'."

"You always say that."

"And I'm usually right, ain't I?" Michaela chuckled and decided that she was rather tired. She crawled under the covers and Sully tucked her in. "I love you."

"I love you too." Michaela closed her eyes and Sully left the room to go downstairs and wait for Matthew and Brian to come in.

As he was walking downstairs, he heard the door open and shut. He reached the lower level and saw Matthew hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

"Where's Brian?"

"He wants to sleep in the barn tonight. He's real, jealous."

"I'll go talk to 'em."

"He told me to tell you and ma to leave him alone. But by all means, go talk to him. He's real upset. How's ma doin'?"

"She's better. She's just been through a lot." Matthew nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna go up to bed," he said quietly. "Did Colleen already go to bed? We got school tomorrow."

"Yeah. She turned down her lamp a few minutes ago."

"Alright. Night, pa."

"Night." Matthew went upstairs and Sully decided to go outside and talk to his young son. As he walked to the barn, the wind picked up as a coyote howled in the distance. Sully opened the door to the barn to see Brian sitting in the dark. He quickly lit a match and lit a lantern to brighten the place up a little. "Brian?"

"Go away," Brian demanded. Sully shook his head.

"I ain't goin' away."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm your pa, that's why not."

"What do ya want?"

"First of all, son, I want you to stop' actin' the way you are. You need to know that I'm your pa and ya gotta show me some respect. Ya can't talk to me and order me around the way you are right now."

"Why not? Ya don't care about me."

"What makes ya think that?" Sully asked, taken aback.

"You have the new babies now. Ya don't need me! Matthew's the oldest so ya care 'bout him 'cause he's almost ready to go out on his own. Colleen's the only girl, and she wants to be a doctor like ma. Ya care about her 'cause of those reasons. I ain't the youngest no more, and I'm just a kid. Ya got the new babies, so ya don't need me no more."

"Brian, you are a part of this family. Your ma and I love ya very much, and we don't want to see ya actin' like this. You're bigger than that, son." Brian shrugged. "First thing in the mornin', I want ya to apologize to your ma. You got that?"

"Yes sir," Brian replied quietly.

"Good," Sully replied. "I'm goin' in to bed. Are ya still content on sleepin' out here?" Brian nodded.

"Alright. I want ya to know that we're gonna have to punish ya for how ya spoke to us." Brian sighed heavily. "We're just doin' it 'cause we love ya." Sully left the barn and Brian waited until he heard the door to the house close before he pulled on his coat, snuck out of the barn, and headed away from the homestead.

Holly crept out of her room at the clinic as Mary slept in her bed. She saw Myra in the hall and smiled at her.

"Hey Holly."

"Myra," Holly said with a nod. "Is Hank sleeping?"

"No. I was just going downstairs to get him some water."

"You think he would mind if I came in to talk to him for a few minutes."

"Won't hurt to try," Myra replied, shrugging. She started down the stairs while Holly walked into Hank's room. Hank was sitting up in his bed. His shirt was undone and Holly winced when she saw all of the bandages around his ribs. He looked a little surprised to see her.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked quickly.

"I came to check on you. You saved my little girl today."

"How is she?"

"She's resting," Holly said with a nod. "Mr. Slicker was able to fix her leg up real nice." Hank chuckled briefly.

"What did the doc think 'bout that?"

"She's the one who agreed that he should look at her leg. He did a good job."

"I'm surprised. Michaela don't trust Jake when it comes to medicine. But she shouldn't, either." He laughed and winced when his laughter made his ribs ache. "I remember one time when I got a nasty cut on my hand. Hank sewed it up, but the damn thing broke open every mornin'."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that Mary didn't require stitches," Holly replied with a chuckle.

"Why ain't ya more upset?"

"I am upset."

"Ya hide it well. If somebody woulda done to my kid like they tried to do to you and your little girl, I probably woulda killed 'em." Holly swallowed hard and shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know this is gonna happen a lot. The choice I made ten years ago is going to affect me and my daughter for the rest of our lives. But, if I had to make that choice over, I'd do it, because Marcus was the most amazing man." She felt herself getting choked up.

"I'm gonna be honest with ya. I thought pretty poorly of ya when I found out you had a kid like Mary, but that ain't what I was thinkin' 'bout when I saw those men comin' toward you and her. I was thinkin' that she was an innocent kid who didn't deserve what was about to happen to her."

"That means a lot to hear that," Holly whispered. "I know we won't be accepted by everyone, but it's nice to know that there are some people who give it a second thought. I love my little girl, and I'd do anything for her. If movin' away is how we'll stay safe, then we'll move away. But we can't keep runnin'." Holly sighed heavily. "I'll let ya get some rest." Hank nodded and Holly left the room. She was so scared about her future, and after what had happened today, she knew that things were going to be very hard. But, she also knew that there were people willing to stand up for her and her daughter, and somehow, she was relived to know that one of those men was Hank.


	5. Missing

**Chapter 5: Missing**

Michaela was sitting downstairs in one of the wing-backed chairs, holding Daniel in her arms. Daniel had woken up with an empty tummy, and Michaela didn't want to disturb Sully while he slept. So, she had taken the infant downstairs so she could nurse him in comfort and not wake up Sully.

The baby was nursing hungrily, and Michaela had her head resting on the back of the chair. Her eyes were closed, but she couldn't sleep. She had barely gotten any sleep since she went to bed. She was so worried about Brian, and she felt bad that he felt like she and Sully didn't love him anymore. That wasn't true! There was nothing that could ever make them love their son any less. He was a beautiful, bright, wonderful little boy, and Michaela knew that he deserved a lot more attention that she could give him at the moment. But, she promised herself that she was going to try harder to make time for all of her children individually.

She looked down at her newborn son. His head was cradled in the nook of her arm, and his little hand was rested against her breast as he nursed. She gently stroked his soft head and smiled down at him.

"Your brother really does love you," she whispered. "He's just getting adjusted to having you and Connor around. We're all getting adjusted in our own ways, but we all love you very much." She kissed him softly and he pulled his mouth away from her breast. The boy was sleeping now, and she was happy that he had gone right to sleep.

She started toward the stairs, but stopped herself with the urge to go check on Brian. Michaela wrapped Daniel's blanket snugly around him, and put him down so she wouldn't have to take him out into the cool September evening. The wind was starting to pick up, and Michaela assumed that a storm was heading towards Colorado Springs. Sure enough, lightening lit up the sky long enough for Michaela to glimpse dark storm clouds just over Pike's Peak. Thunder followed the bright flash, so Michaela decided she would carry Brian in if he was sleeping.

As Michaela opened the door to the barn, she noticed that a lantern was lit. She picked it up and walked over to the fresh pile of hay. There was a blanket there, but no sign of Brian.

"Brian?" she asked. She looked around the lower level of the barn, while the horses snorted their obvious annoyance and the cow mooed in protest. Michaela sighed heavily and knew she shouldn't be climbing anything right now, but she had to check in the loft to see if Brian had decided to sleep up there. She knew there wasn't as much of a cool draft up in loft.

Once Michaela had reached the top of the ladder, she saw that the loft was completely empty

"Brian!" she shouted with more urgency. "Brian, answer me!" Her stomach began to knot up unpleasantly. A horrible dread was starting to form, and her heart began to race. She quickly climbed down from the loft and rushed out of the barn with the lantern in her hand.

"Brian!" she screamed out, causing a few coyotes to howl in the distance. The wind began to pick up, and rain started to pour down. She rushed up onto the porch and shouted out again, hoping to hear from her son. But, there was no answer, only the sound of the wind, thunder, and the rain on the roof of homestead.

"Sully!" she exclaimed as she got inside and put the lantern down. "Sully!" Daniel woke and began to cry. Michaela hurried over to him to try to comfort him. Sully came barreling down the stairs with Colleen and Matthew following behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately fearing that something was wrong with Daniel. He rushed over and looked his son over carefully. The boy was crying, and Sully's fears were beginning to grow. "What happened? Is he sick?" Michaela shook her head and began to tremble. She felt weak.

"Colleen, take him," she urged. Colleen took her baby brother into her arms and rocked him back and forth while Michaela tried to gain her composure. She felt as if she was going to start hyperventilating soon, and she didn't want that to happen. She had to tell her family, and she wasn't sure how.

"Ma? What's wrong?"

"It's Brian," she cried. Tears were trickling down her cheeks and dampening the chest of her nightgown.

"What about him?" Colleen asked quickly.

"He's not in the barn!" Michaela exclaimed.

"What?" Matthew asked. "He was getting ready to go to sleep when I left 'im. At least that's what I figured."

"Don't worry, Michaela. I'll go find him."

"In this storm?" Michaela asked. "Brian's smart. He's probably found shelter."

"Ya don't really want me to wait till mornin' do ya?"

"No," Michaela replied.

"I'll make us some tea. I ain't goin' to sleep till I know Brian's safe." Colleen put Daniel down and hurried off into the kitchen.

"I'll go with ya, Sully," Matthew offered.

"I'll move faster by myself. Besides, I want ya to stay here and watch after your ma, Colleen, and the boys." Matthew nodded.

"Bring him back safe."

"I will." Sully walked over and pulled Michaela into his arms. She sighed heavily and they kissed tenderly for a moment before she pulled away.

"Please bring him home," she whispered. Sully nodded.

"I'll find him. I'm sure he didn't go too far."

"Be careful." Sully nodded and hurried out to battle the forces of nature to find his son and bring him home safely.

The rain pelted down heavily on the roof of the new Quinn homestead. Elizabeth woke to the sound of knocking on the door downstairs. She sat up in bed quickly when she heard the door squeaking open. Lightening illuminated the bedroom, and that was the last straw.

"Josef!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking her husband's shoulder to try to rouse him from his slumber. Josef mumbled something in his sleep and let out a snore. Elizabeth shook him harder. "Josef! Wake up! Josef! Honestly!" She got out of bed and walked around to Josef's side. She pulled the covers off of him and yanked on his arms, sitting him up. Josef felt the jolt and woke up quickly.

"What in the world are you doing?!" he asked.

"I heard something downstairs. I think we have an intruder!" Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh for Heaven's sake," Josef said, starting to get back under the covers. "It was probably a draft knocking something over downstairs." The squeak of a floorboard broke a brief moment of silence, and Josef looked at his wife. "You stay here. I'll see what this is about."

Josef slowly and silently crept out of the bedroom and started down the hall. He could hear forced quiet noises downstairs. He was shocked when those footsteps started coming up the stairs. He decided that he had to protect Elizabeth.

"Who's there?!" he asked.

"Grandpa?" came a voice a moment later. It was Brian! Josef breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, Elizabeth," he called back to her. "It's just Brian."

"Brian?" Elizabeth asked, coming out of the room with a candle. Brian emerged from the staircase. He was soaking wet. "Brian! What are you doing out in the storm like this? Is it Michaela?"

"No," Brian said, shaking his head. "I'm runnin' away from home. Can I live with you and grandpa?" Elizabeth and Josef exchanged looks and Elizabeth sighed heavily.

"Josef, take him downstairs and start a fire. I want him out of those wet clothes. Josef nodded and took Brian's hand.

"Come on, son," he said gently. Josef took Brian's hand and Elizabeth went to get some blankets.

While Brian stripped from his wet clothes and put them in front of the fireplace to dry, Josef grabbed a blanket and put it around the boy.

"Thanks," Brian said with a cough as he sat down before the fire. Josef sat down beside him.

"Why did you run away, Brian?"

"Because ma and pa don't want me around anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

"They've got the new babies now," Brian replied. "I ain't important to the family no more."

"Of course you are, Brian," Josef said, patting the hair atop Brian's head. "Did your ma and pa actually tell you that you weren't important?" Brian thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"Well, no, but they're always spendin' time with the babies."

"But they have to, Brian," Josef explained. "They love you very much, but they think you're old enough to be able to do some things for yourself. I'm sure they want to spend as much time as they can with you, but the babies need them for everything. You're growing up, so you can do a lot of things for yourself."

"That's what I keep hearin'," Brian replied with a shrug. "I told ma that I wished the babies were never born."

"You didn't mean that, did you?"

"No," Brian replied. "I didn't mean it, but I made her cry."

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it, but I think that you should apologize to her first thing in the morning." Elizabeth walked down the stairs with two more quilts. She walked over to wrap them around her grandson.

"You're makin' me go back?!" Brian asked.

"You can't run away from being jealous, Brian," Josef said, looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at her husband and sat down on the chair behind Brian.

"When Michaela was born, Brian, you should have seen her older sisters." Elizabeth chuckled. "I would dote on her every time she cried, and the other girls would get so mad that I wouldn't come to them when they would yell for me. Michaela had my attention for most of the day because she was so tiny and helpless."

"Did her sisters run away too?"

"Oh no, worse!" Josef laughed.

"They tried to sell her," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Brian asked incredulously. Elizabeth nodded.

"Rebecca didn't have anything to do with it, because she was older and new better. She would actually help me take care of her, but Claudette, Maureen, and Marjorie would get so very jealous. One day, Marjorie wrapped Michaela up in a blanket while I was out of the room, and Claudette and Maureen opened the door, walked outside, and began asking people if they wanted to buy a new baby!"

"You're just makin' this up," Brian laughed suspiciously.

"No, she's telling the truth," Josef said with a laugh. "I was walking home, and I saw the girls outside. Harrison, our butler, was just scooting them inside. When I walked in, Rebecca was holding Marjorie by the arm, cradling Michaela, and Martha, our maid, was rushing down the stairs with Elizabeth right behind her. They got in so much trouble."

"I wasn't gonna try to sell 'em," Brian promised. Josef chuckled.

"I'm sure you weren't," Elizabeth replied. "But you do need to realize that your parents are going to love you forever, no matter who else comes along. The new babies can't take your place or anyone else's."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," Brian admitted.

"Well, I have some freshly baked cookies in the kitchen. I'll bring you some and a glass of warm milk." Elizabeth started off toward the kitchen. Josef looked down at his grandson.

"If you promise me that you'll let me take you home first thing in the morning, the two of us will spend the entire day fishing."

"You mean it?"

"As long as it's okay with your ma and pa." Elizabeth brought in the milk and cookies, and before too long, Brian was asleep in front of the fire. Josef and Elizabeth decided it was time to turn in again as well, so they left their young grandson alone to catch a few winks of sleep for themselves.

Colleen had been kind enough to take Daniel up to bed. Now she was sitting at the kitchen table working on a dress she was making for the annual Christmas dance in town. Michaela was sitting in a chair and staring into the fire. Matthew was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to read his homework. It was late, and he knew that he should be sleeping because he had a test in school the next day, but he wanted to stay up in case Sully came back with Brian.

Michaela realized how late it was getting, and she knew that due to the storm, she probably wouldn't see her husband or son until the morning.

"Children, why don't you both go up to bed? It's getting late, and I'm sure that Sully has found Brian and they're taking shelter somewhere until the morning."

"You don't think they'll be back tonight?" Colleen asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure they're safe. Sully knows what he's doing."

"But Brian doesn't," Matthew replied quietly.

"Please just go up to bed. It'll make me feel better to know that you're resting."

"I ain't gonna be able to sleep."

"Please try for me, Matthew." Matthew finally gave up and nodded his head. He and Colleen went up to their rooms while Michaela stared into the fire.

She was so worried about Sully and Brian. She knew that Sully would be able to find their son, but she was afraid of what he would find. Brian wasn't nine years old, and even though he'd lived in Colorado Springs for all of his life, that wouldn't protect him from whatever creatures prowled around in the night.

She didn't want to think about all of the bad things, but she knew that not wanting to was not going to prevent it. She sighed heavily and decided that the best thing to do would to be to try and get some sleep. The babies needed her to rest, and she needed to rest.

As she climbed the stairs, she thought about Sully, worried about him, hoped that he was going to be okay. She trusted that he could take care of himself, but being married to him made her worry all the more.

Once she got into the bedroom, she closed the door and walked over to peer into Connor and Daniel's cradles. Both boys looked exactly alike and looked equally beautiful as they slept. It was amazing how much they looked like their father. She couldn't wait to see them grow up into handsome young men. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined her life would turn out the way it had.

She had known Sully for just about a year, had married him just nine months ago, had celebrated her twenty-sixth birthday, and had given birth to the two most beautiful babies she had ever seen. Her life seemed to be passing by so quickly but slowly at the same time. Everything was happening so fast, but it seemed as if only one day had gone by.

Being Sully's wife was better than she could have ever imagined it could be. Sully was a kind, generous man who put her needs first. He would make love to her just to let her feel pleasure. But, there were nights when she would be the one to take the initiative and let him feel all of the pleasure he brought to her. Being with him was like learning something new each day. She couldn't wait until she was healed enough from the birth to make love again. It had been awhile since she and Sully had been fully intimate, and it made the nights especially difficult. They would love one another in other ways, but Michaela had to admit that she was eager to feel him inside of her again and hear him call her name out the way he did in the midst of passion.

The thoughts she had made her feel weak in the knees. She slowly walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. She shivered as thunder rumbled again. She hoped that Sully was safe and warm somewhere, and that she would see him first thing in the morning.

Sully stepped up onto the porch of the Quinn's house. He had followed Brian's tracks all the way out there. He peered into the front window and saw the boy curled up in front of a fire. Sully breathed a sigh of relief just in knowing that his son was safe. He saw a light on in Elizabeth and Josef's room, so he assumed that they were still awake.

He knocked on the door, and saw that Brian remained asleep. A few minutes later, Josef appeared at the door. He was about to yell at whoever his visitor was, but when he saw that it was his son-in-law, his anger subsided.

"Come on in," Josef said, letting Sully in and immediately handing him a blanket to wrap himself in. "Come sit by the fire." Sully walked over and sat down on the floor beside Brian's sleeping form. "You know my daughter's going to have your hide for letting yourself get soaking wet from the rain."

"I think I can handle it," Sully replied. He warmed his hands by the fire. "How's Brian doin'?"

"He's fine. We got him out of his wet clothes. I believe they're dry now, but he's sleeping now, so I don't want to wake him. Do you want your clothes dried too?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm used to roughin' it."

"Are you sure? Mike will have my hide if you get sick."

"I'm fine," Sully assured him.

"Brian's very jealous of the babies." Sully nodded.

"It happens to all children, I assure you. Most of the girls were jealous of Mike when she was born. They got over it, and so will he."

"I know," Sully replied. "I'm just worried that he ain't gonna bond with 'em the way brothers are s'posed to bond."

"He will. Just give him some time," Josef promised. Thunder roared outside and Sully sighed.

"Looks like we ain't getting back home till mornin'. Ya don't mind if I stay here, do ya?"

"Make yourself at home," Josef replied. "I'll let Elizabeth know you're here. We'll see you in the morning." Sully nodded and Josef went upstairs to finally get some sleep. Sully leaned back on the floor and stared into the flames of the fire. He was just dozing off when Brian stirred, sat up, and saw his father lying beside him.

"Pa!" Brian exclaimed. Sully sat up quickly and looked at his son.

"Hey son," Sully replied.

"What are ya doin' here?"

"I'm came to find ya."

"Why?" Brian asked, pulling his blanket around him tightly to keep out the chill.

"Why?" Sully asked with surprise. "Because we love you, Brian. Your ma and I were worried sick when we found out that ya ran off. Your ma went out to the barn to check on ya, and it's a good think she did. What were ya thinkin' runnin' off like that?"

"I thought you didn't want me there anymore."

"What could ever make ya think that?"

"The babies are more important."

"That ain't true. Brian, ya gotta understand that your ma and I are never gonna stop lovin' ya. Nothin' is ever gonna happen to make us stop." Brian nodded. "But your ma and I are gonna have to punish ya for actin' the way ya did." Brian sighed heavily. "We're just doin' it 'cause we love ya."

"I love you too, pa."

In the morning, Michaela was sitting in the porch of the house. The twins were sleeping just inside. Matthew and Colleen had left for school despite the fact that they wanted to stay and wait for Brian. Michaela was sure Sully was going to bring Brian back. Since the day was bright and sunny, she figured that if he found him, they'd be home soon. She didn't want Matthew and Colleen missing school because they had a big test. She told them that they could come home after their test if they wanted.

Just as Michaela suspected, Sully came riding up on one of Josef's horses. Brian was sitting in the front of the saddle. Michaela jumped up from the porch and rushed out to greet her son and husband. Sully helped Brian down and he rushed to Michaela. She knelt and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh thank God you're alright!"

"I'm sorry ma," Brian cried. "I'm sorry for what I said about the babies. I didn't mean it."

"It's alright sweetheart. I know you didn't mean it. I love you so much. Never forget that."

"I won't," Brian promised. "I won't run away again."

"I'm so glad you're safe." She looked up at Sully gratefully. She smiled at her.

"Pa said you gotta punish me for what I did."

"He's right," Michaela replied. "For what you did, you're grounded for a week. You can go to school and back, but no playing with friends or getting candy at Mr. Bray's store for a week."

"I was s'posed to go fishin' with grandpa!" Brian protested.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to have to wait." Brian sighed again and walked up to the house, shutting the front door behind him. Michaela hurried over to Sully and he pulled her into his arms, greeting her with a loving kiss.

"Told ya I'd find him."

"Yes you did. Thank you for brining him back safely." Sully kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too. How are the boys?"

"They're sleeping," she replied. "They missed you."

"I'm sure," Sully said, rolling his eyes.

"They did," Michaela insisted. Sully laughed. He looked toward the house.

"I s'pose we better go talk to him." Michaela nodded.

"I believe you're right." Sully took Michaela's hand in his, and together, they walked up toward the homestead. They both knew that the next few weeks with Brian weren't going to be easy, but they were going to try their best to give Brian more attention than usual. Neither of them had expected to be raising three children so early into their marriage, and now they were raising five. It was going to be awhile before anybody adjusted, and perhaps it would take forever, but they were willing to wait to make sure that all of their children felt secure and loved.


	6. A Promise Kept

**Chapter 6: A Promise Kept**

Over the course of the next week, several changes occurred. Marjorie, Maureen, Claudette, and Rebecca arrived to greet their newest nephews. They all received word of Michaela and Sully's deception, so when they arrived, they were bearing gifts for not one, but two babies. Michaela and Sully had been spending an efficient amount of time with Brian, Colleen, and Matthew. The twins still needed them the most, but they made sure to let the kids help out with several things involving the babies. It made them feel a little more important, and Michaela and Sully were both relieved because of that.

The town council, even Loren, had agreed upon letting Holly continue to teach at the school, and while many parents protested it, there was nothing anyone could do about it. Loren had been hesitant to agree, but he finally decided that the school could use a good teacher, and Holly was the best they had. Another issue that had come up was the fact that Holly wanted Mary to go to school. Michaela had automatically voted yes, in favor of letting colored children into their schoolhouse. The Revered agreed shortly after, and Horace sided with them. Jake and Loren didn't even have to say anything, because it was already a majority vote. So, despite the fact that many parents were enraged, colored children had been allowed to come into the school, and none of the angry parents had pulled their children out for fear of what would become of them without an education.

As for Brian, well, he was till a little jealous, but he was helping out with things around the house more. He was finally listening to his parents, but sometimes he would put up a fuss before he'd give up and do as they asked. The only problem occurring in the Sully household now was that the parents hardly had time to themselves anymore. The only time they actually had a moment of privacy was when they would turn into bed before the babies woke for their feedings.

It was still weeks away before Michaela and Sully could be completely intimate again, but it was still nice to be able to have time to spend in the arms of one another. However, things weren't so easy anymore. The only thing that was keeping Michaela's head above water was the fact that she didn't have to play hostess to her four sisters. Elizabeth and Josef had been kind enough to board the sisters for the extent of their stay in Colorado Springs.

Josef was still looking after the clinic in town, and Michaela was finally settling into motherhood. She knew that she would have to go back to her job soon, but she wasn't looking forward to leaving her babies. She knew that Sully would be there to help her out, because they would obviously have to stay at the clinic with her in order to eat, but she would have to be with patients most of the time and not be able to keep her eyes on them at all times.

Luckily Michaela had a week or so before she was going to go back to work, so she intended to make her last few days off of work count for something.

When Michaela pulled herself out of bed, she dressed and decided to let Sully sleep in. She checked on the boys who were sleeping in their cradles. Sully was intent on moving them to their official room within a few days. Michaela wasn't so sure about it, but he told her that the boys might sleep better if they were in their own room.

Once she decided that everything was fine, she went downstairs to cook breakfast. She had been picking up more skills with every attempt at cooking she would make. Sometimes her food was quite edible, other times, not so much. But, she attempted to make gravy and eggs, and thankfully it turned out.

Brian was the first to come downstairs. The children had to leave for school in twenty minutes, so she hoped that Matthew and Colleen were awake already.

"Here, eat your breakfast," Michaela ordered, handing Brian a plate of food. Brian stared at it for a moment and looked up at his mother curiously. "Don't worry, I already tried it. It's not bad." He decided to attempt a bite, and when it tasted decent, he sat down at the table and continued with his breakfast.

Matthew was the next to come downstairs. He sat down and dug right into his breakfast.

"Matthew, were you planning on doing anything after school?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah. Me and Ingrid are goin' down to the . . ." he stopped talking, mumbled something, and continued with his breakfast. Brian grinned knowingly.

"Where did you say you're going?"

"He's takin' Ingrid to the kissin' tree," Brian laughed. "Matthew and Ingrid, sittin' in a tree . . ."

"Knock it off!" Matthew snapped at his little brother. Brian laughed and continued to hum the song.

"Don't you think you're a little young for that?"

"I just turned sixteen, ma. I don't think I'm too young."

"I would rather you not get too serious with Ingrid."

"Wny not? Because she's an immigrant?" Matthew asked, putting up a defense. Michaela shook her head. She figured the children would know her better by now.

"Of course not. I think that Ingrid is a very sweet young lady. I just think that you shouldn't rush into things. You're young. The both of you have your whole lives together."

"But I love her, ma. My ma and pa were young when they got married."

"Married?" Michaela asked, her eyes wide and her mouth open a little. "I thought we were talking about kissing, not marriage!"

"Well, Ingrid and I are getting to be of age. We're already talkin' 'bout it."

"Well, I thought you had backed off of the talk of marriage. Matthew, you are far too young."

"I ain't too young," Matthew insisted. "Maybe for Boston, but not for Colorado Springs." Michaela swallowed hard.

"We'll talk about this after school. I want you to come straight home with your brother and sister." Matthew sighed heavily and decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her right now. He continued eating while Colleen descended the stairs. She sat down in front of a plate of food and ate quickly, not saying a word.

"Colleen? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied. After a minute of silence, Colleen put her fork down, collected her books, and stood up. "I ain't too hungry. I'm going to get to school early and study."

"I'll walk with ya," Brian offered.

"No!" Colleen exclaimed. "Ma, may I go?"

"Very well. Stick to the road. Matthew and Brian will follow behind shortly." Colleen nodded and started off.

"What's wrong with her?" Brian asked. Matthew cleared his throat.

"Beats me," he replied. "Maybe it's a boy."

"A boy?" Michaela asked worriedly. Colleen had just turned thirteen, and Michaela knew that her interest in boys would start soon, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She had two teenaged children, one who was thinking about marriage and the other who was now thinking about boys. She was grateful that she still had Brian, Connor, and Daniel who wouldn't be thinking about those things for several more years.

For a moment, Michaela wondered if it was perhaps the monthly. Colleen had come running to her a few months back, thinking she was dying. Michaela had to sit down and have an awkward talk with her daughter about the situation. She had the same awkward talk her mother had had with her at that age.

The children were growing up so fast, and it suddenly hit Michaela like a ton of bricks. Brian and Matthew looked at their mother, whose face had slowly turned to an odd shade of green.

"Ma? Are you alright?" Matthew asked. Michaela cleared her throat.

"Yes. You boys should probably get started off to school." Brian and Matthew packed up their books and started out the door. Michaela listened after the door closed. Silence. That was something she cherished so dearly when she had the chance to experience it.

She heard something bustling around upstairs, and she knew Sully had woken up. She decided to go upstairs and greet him. As she was starting up the stairs, she was making a mental note to herself to speak with Colleen later about her behavior.

When Michaela reached the bedroom upstairs, she found Sully dressed for the day. The twins were lying on the bed as Sully changed both of their diapers. Michaela stood in the doorway without making a sound, loving how sweet her husband was with her sons. He made faces at them and they would stare up at their father with wide, curious eyes. Michaela couldn't help but grin and bite back a giggle as Sully leaned down to blow on Connor's tummy.

"One down, one to go," Sully chuckled as he pulled the baby's clothes on and wrapped him in a warm blanket. He concentrated on little Daniel. He sensed Michaela standing at the door, staring in at him, and he smiled as he thought of her. "Daniel, what should we do about mama? She's the one that always says it ain't nice to spy."

"I'm not spying!" Michaela protested, walking into the room. Sully wrapped Daniel up into a blanket and put him next to his brother. He turned around and pulled his wife into his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"You know where," Sully replied. "Think about it." Michaela looked into his eyes, wondering where Sully could possibly want to take her and their children. She thought back to all of their past conversations, and her mind came back to the time she and Sully were under the lean to.

"The lean to," she whispered with a smile.

"Yep. I figure it's about time our boys see the place I promised you we'd bring them to."

"Oh, I can't believe you remembered."

"'Course I did. And we'll have to bring 'em to the cottage sometime too." Michaela smiled with delight.

"Alright, let's go." She took one baby while Sully took the other. A few minutes later, they were heading out the door and on toward Sully's old lean-to to introduce their sons to the life Sully had before Michaela.

Michaela was sitting on a fur blanket, holding the twins in her lap while Sully situated himself into a sitting position. He took Connor into his arms and smiled at his wife.

"Boys, this is where your pa used to live before he married your ma," Sully explained.

"Your papa brought me out here before we found out about the two of you," Michaela whispered. "We came out here before we were even married. But we promised one another that we would let you know where your papa lived and how he survived on his own. In a few weeks, we'll take you out to the reservation, and you can play with Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird's baby Early Sun.

"Maybe one of ya will marry her someday," Sully said with a chuckle.

"Let's not rush marriage on them, Sully. I'm having enough trouble with Matthew as it is."

"What?"

"He's talking about marriage with Ingrid again."

"Again?"

"He's only sixteen, Sully."  
"He's growin' up."

"You don't honestly believe he's ready to become a husband, do you?"

"Well, no," Sully replied. "But he loves her, and I think he wants to marry her. I think it's a little too soon for him, though."

"I agree," Michaela replied, rocking Daniel back and forth. "And now something is going on with Colleen."

"What do you mean?"

"She excused herself from breakfast to get to school early. She didn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe it's a boy?"

"Perhaps," Michaela replied. "But I wish she would tell me these kinds of things."

"It's a part of life, Michaela. Kids are always gonna keep secrets."

"But why do they have to keep them from me?" Michaela asked with a sigh. "I wish they could trust me."

"They do trust ya. They just want their privacy."

"Don't they have enough privacy with their own rooms with doors?" Sully chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Michaela. They ain't doin' nothin' you should be worried 'bout. If they were, you'd know it." Michaela sighed and decided to drop the subject for now. She looked down at Daniel. His little eyes were open, and he was looking around.

"Do you like this place, Daniel?" she asked gently. Daniel cooed in response and the proud parents beamed at both of their sons.

The snap of a branch cause both Michaela and Sully to turn. They were both delighted and surprised to see Cloud Dancing standing there.

"Cloud Dancing?"

"Hello my friends," he said with a smile. He was holding his nearly four-month-old daughter in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Michaela asked curiously.

"Snow Bird needs rest. I am walking with Early Sun."

"How is she?" Michaela asked as Cloud Dancing took a seat beside Sully.

"She grows stronger every day. She may be stranger than me one day," Cloud Dancing smiled. The baby in his arms slept comfortably. He looked at Connor and Daniel. "Sons?"

"Yes," Michaela replied. "Connor and Daniel Sully."

"Strong names," Cloud Dancing replied. "They will make great playmates for Early Sun."

"Yes they will," Michaela agreed. A look of concern spread throughout Cloud Dancing's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sully asked, immediately knowing something wasn't right.

"The spirits came to me in a dream. They told me that death is near." Michaela and Sully held their children closer.

"Death?" Michaela asked. "For whom?"

"The spirits did not say. They told me to warn you."

Michaela and Sully headed straight for town as soon as Cloud Dancing had taken Early Sun back to the reservation. Both of them were worried that something terrible had happened to one of their loved ones, but everything seemed normal once they arrived in town. The clinic was closed because Josef had had a slow day, and he and Elizabeth were having lunch at Grace's. The children were still at school, so Michaela and Sully decided that they'd go home and spend the rest of the day in each other's company.

However, fate took a different turn when Josef and Hank came running across town. Hank was helping Josef, who was not as strong as he used to be after his heart attack months ago, carry Elizabeth across town to the clinic.  
"Mother!" Michaela exclaimed. She handed her son to Sully, who held both babies close, and she rushed over to greet them. "Father? What happened?" Josef was a nervous wreck. Michaela knew that whatever had just happened had been sudden. Hank rushed Elizabeth into the clinic and put her down on the examining table.

"I was sittin' with Myra at Grace's. All of the sudden, your pa cried out and I looked to see your ma slumped over the table."

"Please go sit with my father. He shouldn't be alone." Hank swallowed hard and nodded, leaving Michaela with her unconscious mother. Hank helped Josef sit down. Sully would have but his arms were full at the moment.

"I need to go be with my wife," he said shakily. "I might be able to help her."

"Ya ain't gonna be no help to her in this condition, doc," Hank pointed out. Sully sat down beside his father-in-law. Myra came rushing up to stand at Hank's side.

"Sully, do ya want me and Hank to watch the boys while you wait? We'll bring 'em over if they get hungry." Sully was nervous, but he knew that Hank and Myra wouldn't take the babies near the saloon, and that they would be careful.

"Take 'em to Grace's and keep an eye on 'em," Sully said with a nod. Myra nodded and took Connor into her arms. Hank nervously picked up Daniel and they started off toward Grace's. Sully looked at Josef who was beginning to cry.

"Do you know what happened?"  
"It could have been anything. A heart attack, a stroke . . ." Sully sighed heavily and swallowed hard.

"Ya gotta believe that it's gonna be alright." A few minutes later, Michaela stepped out of the clinic with tears welling in her eyes. She was shaking and Sully hurried to catch her as she started to fall backward. She collapsed in his arms and began to sob against his chest. Josef looked up, knowing what had happened. He rushed into the clinic, slamming the door behind him. He had to see his wife. He had to spend a few moments with her. "Michaela?" She sucked in a gasping breath.

"I never even got to say goodbye."


	7. Losing Elizabeth

**Chapter 7: Losing Elizabeth**

Sully sat on the porch of the clinic with a sobbing Michaela in his arms. The townsfolk started to gather around, but Sully gave them a look to tell them that it wasn't the right time. He held Michaela and felt her body trembling in his arms. He had lost his parents when he was younger, so he really didn't know how to tell Michaela that it was all going to be all right. She had had both of her parents for twenty-six years. Now one of them was gone without warning, and everyone was shocked.

"You want to go inside?" Sully asked softly. Michaela pulled away and looked around.

"The boys . . ."

"Don't worry. They're safe with Hank and Myra."

"Hank?" Michaela asked softly.

"Don't worry," Sully whispered. He kissed Michaela's cheek. "Your pa's inside. You wanna go talk to him?"

"I couldn't save her, Sully!" Michaela cried. "I couldn't save her. I should have seen it beforehand. She had a stroke . . ."

"Not even your pa saw it. It ain't nobody's fault."

"I never go to say goodbye!" she cried. Sully stood and held onto the large post connected to the roof and the porch. Sully stood up behind her and put his hand on her back. She leaned on the post and began to sob again. Sully wished there was something he could do for her, but she seemed inconsolable at the moment, and that was understandable.

"I never got to say goodbye either," Sully whispered softly. "It's painful, Michaela, I know, but it's gonna get better."

"You don't understand!" she exclaimed. "All of my life, she was hounding me and pushing me to be what she wanted me to be! I didn't want that, so she and I didn't get along! Just as my life was starting to get better, and I was making progress with my mother, she died unexpectedly! How is anything going to get better?!" Her eyes pleaded with him to give her an answer. He didn't know what to say, and the most he knew to let her do was to cry and let it all out. She had to grieve in her own way, but he knew it was going to nearly kill him to see her in so much pain. She turned and started into the clinic. Sully knew she needed time, so he was going to give that to her. He decided it was best to let the children know right way.

Sully started across town and over the bridge. He could see Holly opening the door to let the children out for recess. He immediately saw Brian run out and hurry over to the seesaw.  
"Colleen!" he shouted. Colleen looked over to see her little brother sitting hopelessly on one end of the seesaw. She knew he wanted her to play, but she didn't feel like it. She looked to see John North walking out of the schoolhouse with her best friend Becky Houser. Colleen sighed and looked at Brian.

"Maybe later, Brian," she replied under her breath. Brian searched the crowd for Matthew, but he saw him taking off for the immigrant camp to spend time with Ingrid. The boy sighed and started to get off of the seesaw.

"I'll play with you," came a voice. Brian looked up to see Mary standing by the other end of the seesaw. Brian smiled.

"Alright," he replied. He stood a little, balancing the seat so Mary could hop on. Mary smiled and hopped onto the other end of the seesaw. Once she was situated and holding on tight, they began their hypnotizing act of moving back and forth on this ingenious toy. A few of the children from school, who weren't too keen on a child of Mary's color in their school, gathered around the see-saw to watch Brian with her. Brian noticed this, and he looked at Mary, who seemed not to notice. She was smiling, grateful to have a friend like Brian.

"Looks like Brian's got a new girlfriend," one boy named Mike said with a snigger.

"Ya better not talk too loud. Miss Tucker's watchin'," said another boy named Collin.

"So what?"

"So, Mary's her daughter."

"Well, I say we let her know that we don't want no nigger in our school."

"It ain't nice to call people that!" Brian spoke up.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with it!" Mike replied angrily. "My pa says it's alright to call people what they is. That's what Mary is. She ain't nothin' but a half-breed nigger."

"Shut up!" Brian yelled. He stopped the seesaw and got off of it, letting Mary down gently.

"What ya gonna do about it, nigger lover?"

"I told ya it ain't nice to call people that. It ain't nothin' but a bad word."

"Who told ya that?"  
"My ma and pa," Brian replied.

"Yeah, but they're Injun lovers, so what do ya expect?"

"Leave him alone!" Mary exclaimed.

"You shut your mouth before I shut it for ya," Mike replied. That was the last straw for Brian. He was normally a passive boy when it came to fights, but he couldn't stand there and watch his friend get ridiculed by some ignorant little boys. Brian lunged at Mike, knocking him to the ground. As Mike fell, he pulled Brian with him. Collin was too stunned to do anything, so he stood there and watched as Brian's fists began to fly at Mike's face. Holly witnessed this and rushed over to stop the fight. The boys were too rowdy and she stepped back, not wanting to catch a fist in the face.

Luckily Sully had been on his way over and saw the entire scene break open. He pulled Brian off of Mike, and Collin helped Mike stand up.

"What do ya think you're doin'?" Sully asked Brian angrily, kneeling to hold him by the arms. Brian struggled but Sully held him firmly in place.

"What is going on here, boys?" Holly asked. Mary had tears in her eyes. "Mary? What happened?" Mary shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. She rushed away toward the schoolhouse. Colleen had seen Mary and hurried off to try to talk to her, putting her own problem aside for a moment.

"Go on, Brian. Tell your papa what happened," Mike sneered. Holly grabbed the back of his coat to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

"What happened, son?" Sully asked.

"He called Mary somethin'."

"What did he call her?" Holly asked with urgency in her voice.

"It ain't nice to say so I ain't sayin' it." Mike pulled away from the teacher's grasp. This boy, who was about a year older than Brian, looked defiantly up at his teacher.

"I called her what she is. A nigger. And he's a nigger-lover for bein' friends with her." Holly felt her blood boil. She knew she couldn't do anything about him right now except for punish him. She wasn't sure what to do in order to control what was happening to her daughter. Perhaps it would be best if she pulled her out of school and taught her at home instead. She wasn't sure what to do, but she looked at Sully who's anger at his son had faded away.

"That's why I hit him," Brian explained.

"Well, fightin' ain't right, son, but I know that it made ya mad. Next time somebody makes ya mad, try to ignore it."

"But they wouldn't leave her alone!" Brian insisted. "Ya gotta believe me." Brian began to cry and Sully held him close.

"It's alright, son. I believe you." Sully suddenly realized that he had temporarily forgotten the reason he had come to the school in the first place. He stood and Brian looked up at him.

"Pa?"

"Holly, would ya mind if I took my kids home for the rest of the day?" Sully asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. There's been a . . . well . . . I'd like to talk to my kids about it first."

"Of course," Holly replied with a nod. "I had better go check on Mary and figure out my punishment for Mike and Collin."

"I didn't do nothin'!" Collin whined.

"Inside, now!" Holly barked. Mike and Collin started toward the schoolhouse where Colleen was just coming out with Mary. "I'll take it from here, Colleen. Thank you for talking with her. Your pa wants to take you and your brothers home."

"How come?"

"He wants to tell you first," Holly replied. She walked into the school with Mary to face Collin and Mike. Colleen saw Sully and Brian and hurried over.

"What's goin' on?" she asked with worry. "Is it ma? The babies?"

"Your ma and the boys are fine," Sully assured her. "Where's Matthew?"

"Went to see Ingrid," Brian replied. "At least that's where I think he went. Want me to go get him?"

"Yeah. Go on," Sully answered. "We'll be at the church." Brian rushed off and Colleen began to walk with Sully.

"What's goin' on, pa?"

"I wanna wait till your brothers get to the church to talk about it." Colleen could see that he was upset. Something terrible had obviously happened, and Colleen wanted to know what it was. But she knew she wasn't going to hear anything until her brothers arrived. She wondered why Michaela and the twins weren't with him, and she had the horrible feeling that something terrible had happened to them, but then again, he had told her that they were fine. She had just lost one mother, and she wasn't willing to lose another.

Michaela sat at her mother's side while Josef sat at the other. The tears had stopped for Josef, but they seemed to be endless for Michaela.

"Mike, this wasn't your fault. I should have seen it too, but we can't blame ourselves."

"Why not?" Michaela asked. "Perhaps mother was right! Perhaps my dream of being a doctor was just a dream. Maybe I'm not supposed to do this with my life."

"Mike, you have performed miracles, and I've seen those with my own two eyes. You are a doctor in every sense of the word. You mother finally accepted it, and what happened to her wasn't fair. But neither of us could have prevented it."

"I could have tried!" Michaela exclaimed. "I could have done something!"

"No, Mike. There was nothing to be done," Josef replied. Michaela shook her head. She couldn't believe that her mother was dead. It didn't seem real! Michaela couldn't handle it right now. She had to get out and go somewhere quiet. Just for a little while.

"Excuse me," she said quietly before she rushed out of the clinic. Dorothy, Grace, and Loren all saw her running away. She had to get away from everyone and everything. The only place she could think of to go was the lean to. She rushed off toward the woods and didn't look back. She ran until she felt like her lungs were going to burst. Her legs throbbed from running so hard and so fast. She stopped and leaned against a tree, sucking in sharp gasps of air. She had never felt like this before. She was so lost, so confused, so hurt. How could God take her mother away without letting her say goodbye first? It wasn't fair! It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Not now. Not when everything was starting to come together. Elizabeth couldn't be dead.

She slid down to sit against the trunk of the tree, her body aching. She hated feeling as if the world was closing in on her. She hated to admit that she didn't feel like seeing anyone, not even her own husband or children. She just wanted the world to leave her alone so she could think about what had just happened to her life and family. Everything was different now, and there was no changing it.

Michaela pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably, wishing that it was all a bad dream. She wished she could pinch herself and wake up in her bed, wrapped in Sully's arms, and come downstairs to greet her parents and children. She would have given anything to have just one more moment with her mother to tell her how much she meant to her. But that chance was gone now. She was never going to get the chance to tell her mother how proud she was of her for becoming who she was. She had gone from being a stuck up, rather rude woman to an accepting, kind woman who would do anything for anyone if they asked. She had changed so much, and she was just the way Michaela always wanted her to be. Now she was gone, and the memory of her mother would have to live on in her place.

Matthew and Brian entered the church where Sully and Colleen were sitting. The Reverend wasn't at the church because he had gone to sit with Josef and Elizabeth at the clinic a few moments ago, at Sully's private request.

"What's going on?" Colleen demanded once everyone was seated. Sully took a deep breath and looked at his children's worried faces.

"A little while ago," he began, "your grandma . . . she passed away."

"What?!" Colleen asked. "No!" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Grandma's dead?" Brian asked, his lower lip quivering.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"What happened?" Matthew asked as his voice choked in his throat.

"I guess she had a stroke. Your ma and grandpa are at the clinic right now with the Reverend. You three gotta be strong for your ma and grandpa, alright? They're gonna need ya."

"We will be," Matthew promised, brushing a tear away at the news of his grandmother's passing.

"I can't believe grandma's gone," Colleen sobbed into her hands. She wrapped her arms around Sully's neck and began to sob. He rubbed her back gently and tried to calm her.

"It's gonna be alright."

"I wanna see ma," Brian said softly.

"Why don't ya three go see her at the clinic? I'm gonna go get the boys and go out to your grandma and grandpa's homestead and let your aunts know."

"They're gonna be real upset," Matthew said softly. "Do ya want me to go?"

"No. Your ma needs ya now. Just be there for her and your grandpa." Sully and the children spoke for a few more minutes before the children headed across the street to the clinic to spend time with their mother and grandfather. Sully wanted to go to Michaela right now, but he also knew that he needed to check on the boys. Hank and Myra were sure to be keeping a close eye on them. So, he started across the town toward the saloon. He immediately saw Myra and Hank sitting on the porch of the saloon, each with a baby in their arms. Connor was in Hank's arms, and he was starting to cry.

"Thank God you're here," Hank spoke up. "Ya better get these kids to their ma. They're getting hungry."  
"Those ain't hungry cries, Hank," Sully replied. "They need new diapers is all."

"Even more reason you can take 'em back."

"Hank, what are ya gonna do when we have babies?"

"Like I said before, let's worry 'bout getting married first."

"When's that gonna be?"

"When's good for you?" Hank asked. Sully cleared his throat.

"I don't wanna get in the middle of this, but I got a family to tend to."

"We just hear 'bout Dr. Mike's ma," Myra said gently. "If there's anything we can do . . ."

"Thanks," Sully said simply. He took his sons and started toward the clinic. Brian came running out.

"Pa!"

"What is it?"

"It's ma."

"What about her?"

"She ain't here? Grandpa said she ran out of the clinic a little bit ago. He figured she'd come find ya."

"She ran off toward the woods," Hank spoke up. "I saw her about fifteen minutes ago." Sully swallowed hard. Michaela had been distraught, and he couldn't let her wander out in the woods alone. He knew she could take care of herself, but right now she was emotional from the babies and now from losing her mother. The events of the past few weeks.

"I'll find her," Sully swore. He handed Connor to Colleen and Daniel to Matthew. He started off toward the woods and the children watched him as he rushed out of town to find his wife.

Michaela's sisters were finally in town. Jake had ridden out to get them and tell them the news. They were devastated, obviously, but they were trying to be there for their niece, nephews, and father. They were about to take the children and Josef out to the homestead for the evening, and the sun was starting to set. It was getting late, so the town was winding down for the evening. Elizabeth's body had been put into a coffin, and she was going to be buried in the morning. A few townsfolk were standing on their porches, watching the gravediggers creating Elizabeth's grave. Josef told them that he wanted his wife buried in Colorado Springs, because that was where she wanted to be. Colorado Springs was their home.

Holly was cleaning up at the clinic while Mary was playing out on the porch. The events at the school earlier had struck fear into both of them. But they had other things on their minds now, and were trying not to worry about Mike and Collin. Holly had expelled Mike and Collin from school, and she was sure she'd be hearin' from their fathers soon enough.

Holly walked outside when she was finished. Mary was sitting on the porch with one of her dollies. Colleen had given it to her. It had been hers a few years ago, so she thought Mary might like to have it.

"Sweetheart, how about we come inside? It's getting chilly."

"A few more minutes, mama?"

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to catch a cold." Mary stood, and just as Holly was about to take her hand to lead her inside, a man rode up with the blackest hair and the angriest eyes. Holly gasped at his appearances as he dismounted his horse and walked up to her, eyeing little Mary for a moment.

"You're the schoolteacher with the colored child." Holly swallowed hard and Mary hid behind her mother's skirt.

"Mary, honey, get inside, now!" Holly exclaimed as the man started to tower over her. She turned and she and Mary ran toward the door. Before they could get inside, the man reached behind and shut the door, pinning Holly and her daughter against it.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere till ya answer me a question!"

"What do you want?!"

"You expelled my boy from school." Horror fell into the pit of Holly's stomach. "My boy Mike ain't happy, and neither am I." She looked down at Mary.

"Mary, sweetheart, I want ya to go get some help."

"The little girl ain't goin' nowhere."

"Mary, run!" Holly screamed. The man clamped his hand over Holly's mouth, and Mary ran off quickly for help.

"Get inside!" the man yelled, pulling a pistol from his holster and jabbing it in Holly's side. Holly began to panic, but she opened the door and walked inside. He shut the door behind her.

"Help!" Mary pleaded as she ran across the street. She heard laughing and talking coming from inside the saloon. She knew children weren't allowed inside, but she knew that the man who had saved her life worked there. Just as she was running up onto the porch, two arms caught her from behind. She screamed out.

"Shh. It's okay, honey!" Myra exclaimed. Hank had grabbed Mary when he and Myra were coming back from a walk. He knew the girl was upset and he didn't want her disrupting the whole town.

"Help!" Mary cried, clinging to Hank as he held her in his arms. Myra looked at Hank with concern and rubbed the girl's back. Hank, who was tense, relaxed a little and sat down on the porch of the saloon.

"What's wrong, Mary?" he asked. A few men came out to stand on the porch.

"What the hell are ya holdin' that little half-breed for, Hank?" one of them laughed.

"What are ya doin', Hank? Are ya becomin' a nigger lover?"

"Shut up!" Hank yelled, standing, surprised at his own defense of the little girl. "Get back into the saloon and don't come back out here till I come in." The men slowly retreated back inside the swinging doors and went back to gambling and drinking.

"A man," Mary started. Hank looked back at her as she looked up at him, tears filling her big brown eyes.

"What man?"

"A man on that horse," Mary pointed. Hank's gaze turned to the lone horse beside the clinic. "A man tried to hurt me and my mama. He took her inside." Hank looked to see that the kids, Josef, and his daughters were no longer in town.

"Myra, you take Mary out to Josef Quinn's homestead. Ya tell him to get into town quick."

"His wife just died. Ya think he'll want to come?" Myra asked.

"You tell him it's an emergency," Hank replied. He handed Mary to Myra and gave his bride-to-be a kiss.

"Be careful, Hank," Myra whispered. "I love you." She rushed off with Mary in her arms while Hank started over toward the clinic.

"Michaela!" Sully called out as he walked through the woods. He knew Michaela had been there, because he had found one of her handkerchiefs. But she was gone, and he was starting to panic. The moon was full in the sky, and it was the only light to guide him in the star-less night.

"Sully!" Michaela cried out, hearing her husband's voice. They rushed toward each other, and finally found each other a few moments later.

"Oh God, Michaela! I was so worried about you!"

"I was going to come back, but I couldn't yet. Then I got turned around and I couldn't find my way back in the dark. Sully, thank God you're here," Michaela cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. She began to cry and Sully picked her up in his arms.

"It's alright now. I'll get us back home. Our boys will be needin' their ma." Michaela leaned her head on Sully's shoulder.

"Sully, I can't believe she's gone."

"I know," he whispered.

"Did you tell the children?"

"Yeah. They know. They're real upset, but they're gonna be alright."

"I can't believe it," Michaela sobbed. "I just wish I had one more minute."

"That's what I said when Abagail died." Michaela tightened her hold on Sully and they continued through the dark in silence.

Myra ran up onto Josef Quinn's porch. The wagon was outside and the inside was brightly lit from the fireplace. She rushed to the door and began to bang on it with her free arm.

"Help!" Matthew came to the door and saw Myra with Mary.

"Myra? What's wrong?" Myra was gasping for air. "Come in."

"No time," Myra panicked. "Hank needs a doctor. Dr. Quinn?" Josef looked up from the kitchen table where his daughters were gathered around him.

"Father isn't in the mood to go into town right now," Claudette mentioned.

"It's Holly. She and Mary were attacked. Dr. Mike and Sully ain't back yet."

"I'll go," Josef said quickly, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Marjorie asked.

"It'll take my mind off of everything," he replied. "Come along, Myra. We'll go into town in the wagon."  
"Matthew? Will you take Mary with you back to your homestead?"

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. He took Mary."

"Hitch up my wagon in the barn, Matthew. We'll borrow yours to go into town. We'll trade tomorrow," Josef replied. He and Myra rushed into out to the wagon while Matthew put Mary down and went to hitch up the other wagon. The children waited until their big brother was finished before they joined him with Mary and the babies and started out for their home.

Josef and Myra entered the clinic to find a man lying dead on the floor, a badly beaten Holly lying on the examination table, and Horace sitting at her side, holding her hand. Horace had heard a gunshot, ran across the street to see what was going on, and found Hank holding the man's smoking pistol in his hand.

"He was tryin' to take advantage of her," Hank said quietly. "I stopped him."

"It's a good thing you did," Josef replied. "I believe you may have saved her life. Now if everyone will clear the room, I have a patient to tend to."

"I'll go wake Robert E. and tell him to get another coffin ready," Myra replied softly. She started across town to wake Robert E. from his sleep. Meanwhile, Hank and Horace walked out to sit on the porch to wait. When they got outside, Hank shut the door and Horace turned to him. He thought Horace might try to pick a fight, but he didn't see any reason for it. Instead of picking a fight, Horace extended his hand.

"What?" Hank asked.

"I want to thank you for savin' Holly and Mary," Horace said softly. "If ya hadn't gotten in there when ya did, Holly might be dead." Hank swallowed hard. "And thanks for takin' good care of Myra. She deserves to be happy." Hank nodded and accepted Horace's hand.

"I'll always take care of her. I love her."

"I know," Horace replied. "I know that now." They sat down in the middle of the night to await news of Holly's condition, both hoping that she was going to make it through this fight.


	8. Grief

**Chapter 8: Grief**

Everyone was gathered at the Sully homestead after Elizabeth's funeral the next day. Holly and Mary were in town at the clinic, however, because Holly had a few bruised ribs and was in too much pain to get away.

Michaela's sisters were grieving, and so was Michaela, but Michaela seemed to draw away from everything. She was still being a mother to her children, but she seemed a bit disconnected from everything and everyone. When Sully would kiss her, she seemed to be in a completely different world, and he knew that her thoughts were racing with memories of her mother.

The boys were upstairs sleeping in their cradles while everyone else was gathered downstairs. Pup and Wolf had been let outside since there were guests and a lot of food in the house. Everyone was coming around giving the usual condolences presented to grieving loved ones. It seemed like everyone was going through the motions, but it didn't seem real.

Horace had stopped by, but he had gone into town early to spend time with Holly and Mary. Hank and Myra were sitting out on the porch of the homestead. The sadness inside of the house was getting to them both, and they needed some fresh air.

Sully found Michaela sitting at the window, staring outside at the trees, which were blowing in the wind. He made his way across the room while everyone spoke with Michaela's sisters and her father. They had all come to her to express their condolences, and now Michaela was soaking it all in silently.

"Hey," he whispered, handing her a cup of herbal tea. Michaela took it and stared down into it for a minute. "How are ya holdin' up?"

"How am I holding up?" Michaela asked, snapping her gaze to him. "My mother is dead, Sully. How do you think I'm holding up?" Sully swallowed the lump in his throat, and Michaela threw her hot cup of tea down. It shattered and steamed on the floor. Michaela burst into tears and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. They turned to her and she rushed out of the homestead, down the porch, and toward the barn. Hank and Myra watched her running, and Hank stood up. Josef had started to get up, but Sully rushed out of the house and started after his wife. Outside, Myra took Hank's hand.

"Let's let them sort it out. She's in a lot of pain," she suggested. "Let's go back inside and give 'em some privacy." Myra and Hank entered the homestead.

"What's goin' on?" Brian asked.

"Let's just give your ma some time," Myra replied. "Everyone go back to your business." Everyone slowly resumed what they were doing, but the Sully children gathered at the window, but couldn't see anything. Michaela and Sully were obviously inside of the barn.

"Come on, children," Grace whispered, putting her hand on Colleen's back. "Let's go into the kitchen. There's a bunch of extra pie."

"I ain't hungry," Brian replied. "I miss grandma."

"Me too," Colleen replied. They walked off and Matthew sighed heavily.

"Feels like we're losin' everyone." He walked off to find Ingrid. Grace walked over to sit down at the kitchen table where Josef was sitting with his daughters.

"Father, why don't you come back to Boston with us?" Maureen suggested.

"My Elizabeth is here for eternity," Josef replied. "I'll stay here."

"Are you sure you won't consider?"

"I'm fine here," Josef insisted. "Thank you girls for worrying about me, but Elizabeth and I had many great years together. We'll be together again one day, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe they're right," Jake pointed out. "There ain't much here in Colorado Springs."

"I've got five grandchildren, all of which I want to get to know better. I've got my youngest daughter here." He looked at Marjorie, Rebecca, Claudette, and Maureen. "You're all grown and settled into your lives."

"So is Michaela," Rebecca said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to stay in Colorado Springs, and that's that." Josef got up and walked out the back door to have a little time alone. Everyone was quiet, and Grace stood.

"Robert E. and I best be getting back into town." Everyone began to clear out with the exception of the Sully children and Michaela's sister. Colleen looked at Matthew and Brian.

"We better go check on the boys." They all made their way upstairs and into Michaela and Sully's room. Daniel and Connor were sleeping peacefully. Colleen sat down on the bed and her brothers sat down on either side of her.

"Ma's real sad," Brian said gently.

"She's sad like we were when our real ma died," Matthew replied quietly. "We gotta give her some time to get used to it."

"You think we should try to do somethin' to cheer her up?"

"I think we just gotta be on our best behavior," Colleen suggested. "Don't make anything to hard on her. She needs our support now."

"She and pa were both there for us when we needed 'em, so we gotta be there for her," Matthew concluded. Connor began to cry. Matthew rushed over to pick his little brother up. "You're Connor, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's Connor," Colleen responded. Matthew carried his brother back to the bed. He kissed the baby boy's forehead.

"Hey little brother," he whispered. "We gotta be good for ma and pa, alright? Ma really needs us now." Connor cooed and Matthew rocked him back and forth. Brian smiled, no longer feeling jealousy toward his little brother. Somehow, watching his mother go through a loss that he had gone through made him view things differently. He no longer saw his little brothers as a threat. Now they were just two innocent little babies who needed their ma as much as the next child.

"Can I hold him?" Brian asked.

"Sure," Matthew replied. He handed the fussy baby to Brian. Conner immediately stopped crying and closed his little eyes.

"How'd ya get him to stop?" Colleen asked, amazed.

"I guess it's just 'cause he knows I'll always help take care of him." Matthew and Colleen smiled at each other, watching their little brother with their baby brother. They knew now that Brian was going to make a great big brother, and jealousy was no longer a factor.

Michaela had managed to collapse in a fresh pile of hay. Sully was standing in the barn, not sure of what to say. He knew that words didn't always have to be spoken, so he was just going to be there for her and give her whatever she needed. He walked over to sit down in the pile beside Michaela. She had straw in her hair, and he gently removed it with his fingers. Michaela looked up at him, her eyes red from crying so much.

"Oh Sully, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"There ain't nothin' to be sorry about. You're grievin'," he explained. "Ya don't gotta make excuses right now. No harm came, except maybe to that tea cup." Michaela looked away.

"I'd just like to be alone right now."  
"Bein' alone ain't gonna fix everything, Michaela. I want to help you."

"I'm fine. I don't need help right now."

"Please don't try to be strong and independent on this one. It's hard to go through it alone. If I had had someone to help me when Abagail had died, I probably would have healed a little faster."

"You think I'm going to heal over this? I'm never going to get to see my mother again."

"But there wasn't anything you coulda done."

"Maybe there was. Maybe I wasn't fast enough."

"Your ma would have appreciated you tryin' to save her life. But it was just her time, and ya can't fix that now."

"Maybe I could have! I'm a doctor, and it's my job to save people when they need me!"

"Even your pa said there was no way anyone coulda saved her," Sully whispered. "Ya can't play God all the time. Ya can't bring her back, so don't go frettin'."

"I can fret all I want. She was my mother!"

"I know. I'm sorry," Sully whispered. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Just leave me alone."

"You shouldn't be alone right now."  
"Please see my sisters home. I'll be along in awhile," Michaela replied.

"Alright," Sully replied, rubbing Michaela's back a little. "Don't be too long. It's getting chilly outside." He kissed her cheek and left the barn reluctantly, letting Michaela spend a little time alone.

By late October, things were seemingly back to normal in town. Holly was still teaching, and Mike and Collin no longer attended classes. Mike and his mother had moved to Denver while Collin's father thought it best that he go to live with his aunt in San Francisco. Mary was doing much better, and though there was an occasional problem, she had made several friends at school. Holly and Horace were still courting, but Horace had been acting quite strange. Holly didn't know it, but he was contemplating marriage.

Josef was no longer working at the clinic, and the problem was that Michaela still wasn't feeling up to it. The twins were over a month old, and Michaela would use the excuse that she was still tired, which was true, but she was more than able to go back to work. Luckily nobody was seriously ill, but Jake was taking over when it came to suturing wounds, but he took extra care to go to the clinic and use the necessary disinfectants and sutures.

Michaela had begun to draw away from everyone, including Sully. She didn't know it, but Sully would wake to hear his wife crying at night. She made time to spend with her family, but she wasn't the same as she once was. Since her mother died, she had become quite the recluse, not wanting to see any visitors or go into town. Sully was worried about her, because she was quiet and never spoke her mind anymore. When her father and sisters would come to visit, she would be polite, but her end of the conversations were always thin and weak.

The children were at school, and Sully was in town having Robert E. sharpen his tomahawk. He looked around and realized that it was nearly time for school to let out.

"I gotta go tell the kids to wait for me. We'll ride home together."

"Alright," Robert E. replied. "I'll have this done for ya by the time ya get back."

"Thanks." Sully started off toward the schoolyard. He saw the school children leaving, and he figured Holly had let them out early. At that moment, he saw Colleen run out of the school and toward the clinic. She was running to seek solace there. Sully then saw Colleen's friend Becky running after her, but a boy of their age stopped her, taking her hand. Sully decided that Michaela would talk to her, but since Michaela wasn't there right now, he figured he'd take a stab at a father-daughter talk.

When he entered the clinic, he saw her leaning against the exam table, sobbing heavily. He closed the door and she whisked around to see who was there.

"Pa, what are you doin' here?" she asked, trying to dry her tears.

"I saw ya runnin' over here. I came to see what's wrong."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Ya don't look fine to me."

"Allergies."

"You don't have allergies," Sully pointed out. Colleen sighed heavily. "I saw Becky start to run after ya. Did ya get into a fight?"

"No," Colleen replied. She began to cry again.

"What is it? You can tell me, Colleen."

"It's embarrassin'!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'll listen if ya wanna tell me." Colleen took a deep breath, realizing that it wasn't going to do her any good to keep everything bottled up inside.

"There's this boy in my class, and I really like him. But I found out a while ago that he likes Becky. She likes him too. I was lookin' out the back window after class and saw 'em kissin'. They saw me and I ran off."

"You were spyin' on 'em?" Colleen felt her cheeks flush red. She looked away.

"Just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about it." She turned away from him. Sully decided that Michaela might be able to help Colleen with this. Maybe that would help Michaela come out of her own dark state right now.

"Alright, well, I'm here to talk if ya need me. I'm gonna go find your brothers, and we're gonna head home."

"I'll be out in a minute," Colleen promised. Sully sighed and started out of the clinic. Brian came running up to the porch with his hands full of gumdrops from Mr. Bray's store.

"Hey pa!" Brian exclaimed, nearly knocking his father over.

"Hey Brian. You ready to go home?"

"Yup."

"Where's your brother?"

"Where he usually goes after school. The immigrant camp, talkin' to Ingrid."

"Alright. We'll give him a few minutes. Let's go pick up somethin' for your ma at Grace's."

"Kay," Brian replied. He and Sully started down the road toward the café.

Matthew greeted his favorite girl as soon as he found her at the camp.

"Matthew!" she exclaimed, happy to see him. Her accent seemed to fade by the week. Matthew could finally understand most of what she said, and that was a good sign.

"Ya wanna go for a picnic?"  
"I can't," Ingrid replied.

"Why not?" Matthew asked with disappointment in his voice.

"My youngest sister Anna is sick. I take care of her."

"Can't your brother do that?"

"He work the fields for money."

"Maybe I can go get my ma. She can take a look at Anna."

"She'll be fine. Her fever broke this morning. She is resting now." Matthew nodded.

"Alright," he replied. He took Ingrid's hand. "I need to talk to ya though."

"What about?" Matthew took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair like he usually did when he was nervous. "I know I told ya I wanna marry ya soon. I still want to."

"Yes?"

"I think maybe it's best we wait awhile. That's what my ma wants. She wants us both to wait because she thinks we're too young."

"We are very young," Ingrid agreed.

"I think we should wait too. Ma's been goin' through a lot, and I don't wanna upset her anymore. So, maybe if we hold off on talkin' 'bout marriage for a little while, she'll have time to get used to all the changes goin' on. Maybe then she'll be ready to accept it."

"You will go to college, no?"

"I don't know. Ma wants me to. I ain't sure yet."

"You do what make you happy," Ingrid urged. "I will wait to be your wife as long as you are happy." Matthew kissed Ingrid gently and pulled her into a hug. "You should go. Your family need you. I need to be with Anna now."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"We will have a picnic," Ingrid promised. Matthew grinned at her, kissed her again, and left to find his brother and sister.

The children were downstairs helping out by starting dinner. Sully walked up the stairs to check on his wife and newborn sons. When he walked into the room, he found Michaela sitting in the rocking chair beside the window. The boys were sleeping in their cradles, and from the way Michaela was sitting with her head leaning back, she looked as if she was asleep, but she wasn't. She was staring out of the window, deep in thought. She hadn't even heard her husband walk in.

"Michaela?" he asked. Michaela looked over at Sully, not at all surprised by his presence.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"How are ya feelin'?"

"Better," she replied. She didn't look better. "How is everything in town?"

"Everyone is doin' fine. They miss ya." Michaela looked away. "I saw your pa today. And your sisters."

"How are they?"

"Your pa is really missin' your ma, and so are your sisters, but they're getting along."

"That's good."

"Your sisters are leavin' in a week for Boston. Maybe you'll wanna spend some time with 'em."

"If I have time."

"Michaela, ya got a lot of time on your hands. You're stayin' home with the boys."

"They're a lot of work," Michaela insisted.

"They're sleepin' now," Sully replied gently. Michaela stood and Sully realized for the first time that she was still in her nightgown. "Michaela, this ain't healthy. You can't shut yourself up like this, and you can't shut the people who love ya out of your life."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"It is," Sully insisted. "You can't keep pushing us away."

"I'm not pushing you away!" Michaela exclaimed. She looked into Sully's eyes, her eyes starting to tear up. "I love you and the children. I love my father and sisters. I loved my mother too! Is it so wrong for me to grieve over my mother?"

"No!" Sully replied. "It ain't wrong to grieve, but it ain't right to shut yourself up in the house and stay in your night clothes all day. You're healthy and beautiful. Ya shouldn't be wastin' your time locked up in the house. You should go back to work."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready yet."

"Michaela, there are gonna be folks who need ya. Your pa ain't workin' in town no more, and Jake is the one that's fixin' folks up. He's usin' your clinic, but he ain't no doctor." Michaela sighed and saw how worried her husband was about her. He was amazing and so very patient. She couldn't believe how horrible she had been to him. She loved him, but she wasn't being patient with him. He wanted her to get on with her life, but she was so caught up on how suddenly her mother had passed. It wasn't easy to get over, but she knew she had to move on.

"I'm so sorry, Sully," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She began to cry again and Sully pulled her close. "I feel like my mother's death is pulling me down into some black hole."

"Ya gotta have the strength to pull yourself out," he replied. "I'll help you if you want me to." Michaela nodded. She gave Sully a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're right. It's time for me to go back to work. I need to accept what happened. I do know now that I couldn't have done anything about it. I just need time to . . . to get used to all of the changes."

"I know."

"I'm going to get dressed. Why don't you go downstairs and I'll join you in a few minutes?"

"You okay?"

"Mhm," Michaela replied. She gave him a confident smile, and Sully kissed her hand.

"Okay. Don't be too long."

"I won't." Sully left, hoping that Michaela was going to be able to go back to work with no problems. He did know that he was going to do his best to help her out when she needed him. She was hurting a lot right now emotionally, and the least he could do right now was make everything else a little easier.


	9. Life Goes On

Chapter 9: Life Goes On 

Another week had passed, and a lot had happened. Michaela seemed to be doing much better. She was working at the clinic again, and Sully was staying close by with the boys so they could be fed every couple of hours. Colleen seemed to be doing much better with her jealousy over Becky and the boy she liked. She was still jealous, but handling it. Matthew and Brian were being especially attentive to their mother, helping her out when Sully would go out to feed the horses and cow. They would take care of the boys to the best of their own abilities while their mother would rest upstairs. Little did they know that she wasn't resting at all.

Rebecca, Marjorie, Maureen, and Claudette were leaving in the morning to start back toward Boston. They were reluctant to leave their father, but they knew he had made up his mind about staying in Colorado Springs. Besides, they had to get back to their own families anyway.

Today was a very special day indeed. At the very moment, Michaela was standing up as Myra's maid of honor at her wedding to Hank. The Reverend was pronouncing them husband and wife, and all the while, Michaela's eyes were locked on Sully's. The way he stared at her was just the way he stared at her the day they were married. She smiled back at him, thankful for his patience during her grieving period. She was still extremely upset about her mother's passing, but she knew now that her family could help her through it.

"You may kiss the bride," Reverend Johnson proclaimed. Myra grinned and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Hank planted a soft kiss to her lips and everyone clapped and cheered. Most of the women cheering were cheering because something had finally gotten Hank to settle down. They hoped he would stay settled!

Everyone began to leave the church behind the bride and groom. Sully found Michaela's free hand as she used her other to push the babies' buggy.

"Seein' them up there today brought me back to the day we were married."

"Me too," Michaela admitted. "That was one of the happiest days of my life." Sully smiled and gave Michaela's hand a squeeze. Hank walked off to the saloon to change out of his suit while Myra went to the clinic to change into a regular dress. They hadn't wanted a reception, because Hank had a surprise for Myra that he wanted to give her right after the wedding. He told her to put on her best walking shoes and a warm coat before they went. She was excited that he had a surprise for her, and even more excited that Hank was being so mysterious about it. "I'm going to go speak with Myra. She needs some advice."

"Ah," Sully replied with a knowing nod.

"I'll take the boys with me." Sully nodded again and kissed Michaela's cheek. She walked off and he found the kids. "Who wants pie at Grace's?"

"Me!" Brian exclaimed.

"I'll race ya," Matthew challenged. The boys rushed off, and Colleen wanted to join in on the fun. She hurried after them and Sully laughed, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Horace was walking beside Holly. They hadn't been speaking much lately. Hank had been so very quiet and nervous around her. At first she thought it was sweet, but not it was becoming frustrating. She was starting to think that he was losing interest in her. She'd give anything to have an interesting conversation with a man.

Jake was walking next to Holly. Mary had become especially fond of him since he patched up her leg when she was nearly trampled. She was walking at his side. He was surprised when she reached up and held his hand. He looked down at her, about to snap something at her. He didn't exactly like children. But he saw Mary smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

Over the past couple of weeks, Jake had started to feel something for Holly. He wasn't exactly proud of it because he knew that she and Horace were courting. But on the other hand, Horace and Holly hadn't been out in public together. Horace had been keeping himself busy at the telegraph office. Jake had noticed how frustrated Holly was, and he began to wonder if perhaps she and Horace weren't an item anymore.

Horace had ordered the ring, and it was in his pocket. He was ready to propose to Holly, but he didn't know how to say it. He was afraid he'd scare her off, and she'd turn him down. He didn't want to go through that again. Myra had already moved on from their relationship. She and Hank were married, and he was happy that she was happy. But he knew now that Holly was who he was supposed to spend the rest of this life with. She was beautiful and sweet. She cared deeply for him, and he loved her very much.

Holly let out a soft sigh as her walk with Horace continued on in silence. She wondered if he even wanted her around anymore, and sometimes she wondered if having Mary in her life made him uncomfortable.

Jake decided that since Horace didn't seem to be talking, he'd take this as an opportunity to get to know Holly a little better.

"Um, Miss Tucker, may I talk to you?" Jake asked. Holly looked at Horace when they stopped walking. Horace's face turned a slight shade of pale. Holly decided that Horace wasn't going to mark his territory like most men. She loved that about him, and she wanted to turn Jake down. But, she figured that by taking time to speak with Jake, Horace would get jealous and snap out of whatever phase he was in, if he was in a phase, if he still had interest in her.

"Of course. Horace, would you mind watching Mary?" Now that stung.

"Sure," Horace replied. He took Mary's hand and she reluctantly let go of Jake's. "C'mon, Mary. Let's go have lunch at Grace's." Mary nodded and they walked off. Jake waited until the rest of the wedding guests had left before he smiled at Holly.

"What is it, Mr. Slicker?"

"Please call me Jake."

"Only if you'll call me Holly."

"Alright, Holly," he replied. "I was wonderin' if maybe you'd want to join me for dinner tonight." Holly inhaled slowly, thinking about her options.

"You know I'm courting Horace."

"Yeah, but he didn't seem too worried 'bout it when I asked to talk to ya." The man had a point. Holly decided that the best way to get Horace to come around again would be to go to dinner with Jake. She thought of Jake as a friend and nothing more, but she knew that he could help her get Horace's attention again.

"Alright," Holly decided.

"Dinner sounds lovely."

"Hank, where on earth are ya takin' me?" Myra asked as Hank led her down a freshly plowed path in the woods. His hand was holding hers much like the night he proposed, but this time his grip was much more gentle.

"You'll see," Hank said with a smile. Myra sighed. Hank loved to be mysterious.

"While we're walkin', we better figure out where we're gonna live. I know you love stayin' at the saloon incase somebody tries to break in, but it ain't big enough for the two of us."

"I know."

"You know. So what are we gonna do?" Hank stopped and pointed out through the trees.

"We're stayin' there." Myra turned her gaze to a beautiful two story house. It was smaller than the Sully homestead, but she could see that it had several rooms upstairs. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. "I had some men start buildin' it when we started courtin'."

"You musta been pretty sure of yourself thinkin' that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with ya." Hank chuckled and Myra squeezed his hand.

"I knew I was gonna spend the rest of my life with ya. I was never the kind of man who expressed much emotion before you came along. Nobody ever thought I could change, not even me, but you proved me wrong. I love you."

"I love you too, Hank," Myra whispered. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"This is where we're gonna spend our honeymoon."

"It's ready to be lived in?"  
"Has been for weeks now." Myra laughed.

"You're just full of surprises, ain't ya?" Hank smiled and took her hand. They walked up to the house and Hank picked Myra up to carry her over the threshold. Once they were inside, Myra gasped in awe of how wonderful her new home was. She couldn't believe that Hank had kept this secret for so long. He was obviously taking tips from Sully or something. She never pegged Hank as the kind of man who would build a house for a woman he wasn't even promised to. But now that they were married, she knew that he had had faith in their relationship all along.

Hank let Myra down and she began to explore the house. He watched her with amusement in her eyes as her fingers roamed over the stone mantle. She went about every part of the lower floor, checking out all of the rooms, and the beautiful furniture Hank had ordered from Denver and Soda Springs. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she saw something she really liked. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. Her long brown hair was hanging down her back, part of it coming around to frame her face loosely.

Myra started up the stairs, so Hank decided to follow behind. They came upon the washroom and Myra's hands lingered on the porcelain wash basin. She moved to the next room, the master bedroom.

"This is our room," Hank pointed out. Myra bit her bottom lip nervously. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that she'd be spending her first night with a man with Hank. She looked around at the beautiful bed, the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"It's beautiful," Myra whispered. "I can't believe you've done all of this for me."

"You deserve it. I don't."

"'Course you do. Hank, you are a wonderful person, even though you don't show it sometimes."

"I never thought I'd change. I was set in my ways, but you proved me wrong."

"Good," Myra said with a grin, kissing his cheek. "How many rooms does this place have?"

"Well, there are three bedrooms."

"Three?"

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to ya about."

"Okay," Myra replied gently. Hank led her over to sit on the bed. He sat down beside her and squeezed her hands softly. "Whatever it is . . ."

"Well, I figured we might have kids one day, so I added a room, but I thought that maybe . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I thought maybe my son could come to life with us."

"Zach?"

"Yeah," Hank replied. "He ain't never had a family, and he's in a special school. I just thought he might do better with a ma and a pa."

"You think it might do him some good?"  
"Yeah. His school sent me a letter and they said he's not doin' real good right now."

"You don't know how to read."

"Dorothy's been teachin' me."

"Another surprise!" Myra laughed. Hank smiled.

"Would you mind it too much if he came to live with us? I wanna get to know my son." Myra swallowed hard.

"Hank, I don't know your son, but I'm sure that he's a sweet boy. He's what, ten?"

"Goin' on eleven."

"Well, I've never had a son before, but if he's like his pa, I'd love to get to know him."

"Ya don't mind?"  
"Nope," Myra replied. "I think it might do us some good." Hank smiled and kissed Myra appreciatively.

"You ready to go back into town?" Hank asked.

"Why are we goin' back?"

"I just thought you'd want to get some things." Myra smiled and put her hand against Hank's cheek.

"The only thing I want right now is to spend my honeymoon with my husband," Myra whispered. "Ya think you can do somethin' about that?"

"I can try," Hank replied with a grin. With that, they began to consummate their new marriage, promising themselves to each other forever.

Sully was out at the Reservation talking with Cloud Dancing. He had left the boys at the mercantile, because when Cloud Dancing came for him, he said it was urgent. It turned out that Snow Bird was still having mood swings even though Early Sun was four months old.

Michaela was dusting off her desk at the clinic while the children were upstairs helping her out by straightening up the room Myra once occupied. Now that she was with Hank, she'd no longer be needing the room. Mary was helping the children as well, because Holly was at the mercantile, picking up some fabric to make a Christmas dress for her little girl.

As Michaela was working, she started to feel dizzy. She was about to sit down when the door opened. Grace walked in.

"Good afternoon, Grace," Michaela said with a smile, swallowing hard, trying to get over her dizzy spell. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too hot, Dr. Mike," Grace admitted. "I was wonderin' if you could give me somethin' for my stomach ache." She walked over to sit on the examination table. Michaela walked over to her.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"A week," Grace admitted.

"Alright," Michaela replied. "Would you mind if I examined you?  
"Go ahead. Just tell me what's wrong." Grace changed into a gown, walked back over to the table, and laid back before Michaela began to examine her.

"Have you had your monthly?"

"No, but I don't rely on that anymore. Every time I think I might be pregnant, it comes the next day. I hate bein' disappointed." Michaela wished there was something she could say to her friend that she hadn't said already, but she was running out of words of encouragement.

After Michaela was finished with her examination, Grace changed into her regular clothes while Michaela washed her hands. Once Grace had changed, she walked out from behind the curtain and looked at the doctor.

"What is it? I ain't got the grip, have I?"

"No," Michaela replied with a smile. "Grace, I have some news you've been waiting to hear." Grace's eyes went wide.

"You mean . . ."

"Yes! You're pregnant!"

"Oh!" Grace exclaimed. She jumped up and down before she hugged Michaela excitedly. Michaela laughed as Grace pulled away. "You should be having your baby in early April or May."

"Oh! Thank you, Dr. Mike! Thank you!" Grace rushed out of the clinic to tell her husband the exciting news. Michaela smiled, but just as she was about to go close the door Grace had forgotten about, she felt dizzy. Jake was walking in, about to complain of a sore throat when he saw the doctor starting to topple over.

"Dr. Mike!" he exclaimed, rushing over to catch her before. Michaela was out cold, and Jake knew that he needed to find Josef. He also needed to find Sully, because a husband always wants to know when something happens to his wife.

Jake hurried Michaela upstairs to the room the children were fixing up.

"Ma!" Brian exclaimed.

"What's wrong with her?" Colleen demanded.

"She just passed out cold. I'm gonna go fetch your pa."

"Matthew," Colleen began, "go get me some cold water and a clean cloth." She knew that the best thing to do right now was to try to wake her mother up and keep her comfortable. Matthew did as his sister asked, while Jake hurried out of the clinic and down the street to the mercantile. He rushed in to see Dorothy and Loren both sitting and holding the twins.

"Where's Sully?"  
"He left the boys here," Loren grumbled. "There was some kind of emergency at the reservation."

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"Dr. Mike just passed out cold."

"Oh, you best get out and find Dr. Quinn," Loren said worriedly, referring to Josef. Jake nodded and rushed off to mount his horse and ride out to the Quinn homestead.

Later that afternoon, the Sully children, Michaela's sisters, and several of the townsfolk were gathered outside of the clinic, waiting on word about Michaela from Josef. Colleen had managed to get her mother to wake up, but she was worried because she had been so weak.

The children were especially worried about their mother, and they were wondering when their father would return from the Reservation. Jake had considered riding out there, but then again, he didn't want to stir anything up with the Indians.

Horace was sitting at Holly's side with Mary on his lap. Mary was clutching the doll that Colleen had given her. Holly smiled when she saw Horace with her little girl. She knew he'd be a good father to Mary, and she hoped that one day, he would be.

Josef stepped out of the clinic and everyone who was sitting stood. They all waited for Josef to begin speaking about his daughter's condition.

"How's ma?" Brian asked.

"Mike is fine. She's just exhausted from everything that has happened recently. She's made herself ill, and she needs a lot of rest."

"Can I take the babies to her? They need to eat."

"Of course. She isn't sick in a contagious way. She's just very weak right now. But I do think it's best that the twins go to her right away." Dorothy nodded and took both babies into the clinic. Now that everyone knew of Michaela's condition, the crowd began to dissipate. Jake looked at Holly and extended an arm.

"Shall we?" Holly smiled and linked her arm with his. Grace took Mary's hand.

"Come along, sweetheart," Grace urged. Robert E. had agreed to watch her for the evening while Holly and Jake ate dinner together. Ever since Grace told him the news, he figured he'd need the practice now that a little one was on the way. Holly smiled at Horace and she and Jake walked off to dinner. Horace sighed heavily and retreated back to the telegraph office. Holly had filled Jake in on her plan, and though he liked her, he was willing to do anything to make Horace jealous. He knew Holly cared for Horace, so if making Horace jealous was a part of it, he could enjoy himself in the process.

"I hope you know this isn't going to go anywhere, Jake," Holly informed him as they walked. "I think you're a wonderful man for helping my little girl, but that's as far as it goes."

"Yeah, well, ya can't blame a guy for wantin' to spend time with a pretty lady." Holly chuckled and she and Jake continued on toward Grace's Café.

In the morning, Michaela was sleeping. Sully had been sitting at her side all night, but she had yet to wake up. He figured it was because Josef had given her something to help her rest. Sully had rushed up to Michaela's room at the clinic as soon as he had found out what happened to his wife the evening before, and he hadn't left her side since.

Michaela could feel the sunlight on her face, and when she opened her eyes, she felt much better than she had in a long time. She yawned and looked at Sully. He smiled when he saw her eyes open. His hand took hers and he kissed it tenderly.

"How are ya feelin'?"  
"Better," she whispered. "How long have you been here?"

"Since last night. Sorry I wasn't here."

"It's alright."

"Your pa said you passed out from exhaustion." Michaela sighed heavily.

"I have a confession to make." She paused for a moment. "I haven't slept since mother passed away. Maybe a few catnaps here or there, but nothing substantial. I've been faking sleep at night to make you feel better, but I just haven't been able to sleep. I suppose I just haven't gotten over the fact that I didn't get to say goodbye to her. Now that I've slept some, I feel so much better."

"Ya should've told me, Michaela. I could've talked to Cloud Dancin'. Maybe he could've found an herb for ya to take."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Next time somethin' like this happens, tell me. I don't want ya endin' up weak again like this. You need to get away from here for a while. I wanna take ya to Denver."

"Denver?"

"Yeah. Just for a week or so. Ya need a break. I talked with the kids last night, and they think it's a good idea. You, me, and the twins will go and relax for a week or two."

"I can't just leave everything."

"I talked to Grace, Holly, and Dorothy. They'll keep an eye on the clinic to make sure everything's all right. Your pa will be around in case anything happens."

"No I won't," Josef said from the doorway. Michaela and Sully both looked over at him.

"What?" Michaela asked, sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm going back to Boston."

"What?!" Michaela asked again. "What about the homestead? Mother's buried here."

"Your mother is buried here, but her memory lives in my heart, and in the house we shared for so many years in Boston. I want to take my practice back, Mike. I want to go back to Boston, because I don't want to stay here and practice medicine. I don't like stepping on your toes."

"But you're not."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to buy back the house in Boston, because your mother and I spent many happy years there."

"Father, I wish you'd reconsider."

"I'll come back to visit, my dear. But, I am leaving with your sisters on the stagecoach. They're waiting on me. They wanted me to tell you goodbye, because they didn't want to crowd you while you're resting."

"I can't believe you're leaving," Michaela whispered, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I know I said I was staying, but last night, I decided that it would be best for me to go back home. I'm not needed here. Your patients have the best doctor there is."

"I need you. The children need their grandfather."

"You're a strong woman, Mike. Your children are lucky to have you." He leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "I had better be going. I love you."

"I love you too, father," Michaela cried. She hugged her father and squeezed her tight. Before he left, he hugged his son-in-law. Once they were alone, Michaela began to sob. Sully pulled her into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright, Michaela," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him. "Last night, while I was sleeping, mother came to me in a dream."

"She did?"

"Yes. She told me that she loved me and that it was okay that we didn't get to say goodbye. In a way, that dream made me feel better because I know my mother can hear my thoughts."

"I'm sure she can," Sully agreed. He kissed Michaela's forehead.

"Perhaps a trip away would do me some good. As long as my patients won't need me, I'll be happy to accompany you to Denver." Sully smiled at his wife's decision.

"Good," he whispered, kissing her hand. "I promise, Michaela, you're going to feel much better very soon. It's gonna be alright, because no matter what happens, life will go on."

THE END


End file.
